


Abstraction

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L





	1. Chapter 1

熬夜不是一个好习惯。  
凌晨四点，纽约还处在休养生息的寂静中。若是从办公室的窗口往下望能看见此时宽阔空旷且毫无生机的深色路面和路灯投下的一片片暖色的光，和某些无人生还的恐怖片中的影像重合在一起。  
永远无法克服的恐高症让裴柱现强迫自己收回了向下的视线转而投向远方，眯起眼睛仔细看可以发现尽头地平线开始泛起了细微的白色。  
她关掉手机上一篇关于健康常识的推送，带着几分倦意揉了揉眼睛。  
该回家了。

关掉灯，按下电梯按钮的时候她像往常一样陷入沉思，这座由物欲和水泥筑造的丛林今天也一样冰冷得不近人情。  
只有VIP和最优秀的人才能到达的世界。  
外面的人发了疯似的想窥见名为“金钱”的秘密，却只能看见每天精英们衣冠楚楚面无表情地踏进写字楼的大门，背影消失在电梯厚重的门里，仿佛去到遥不可及的天际。

裴柱现至今没有找到这样做的意义。  
大抵是她那过于该死的胜负欲逼迫着她一路前进，她读着最好的学校，拿着最好的GPA，收到最好的offer，像是从小开启了一条闪闪发光的封神之路一样站到了顶级金融分析师这一个位置。  
她坐上汽车后座的时候想，大概是个好事。

她其实不常这样发狠地熬夜。  
不过新来的VIP什么都不会做，一个方案连续出错三次也只会在下午五点准时坐着自己家的车离开公司，裴柱现作为组长只好在晚上十点完成自己的工作后续了新的咖啡替VIP善后。  
她在心里把对VIP的厌恶程度又升高一级，这些家里开着大公司的朋友被拉拢就职的原因只是华尔街的投资银行为了和他们背后的集团继续“友好合作”的利益关系。  
倒是常常苦了像自己一样拼死拼活和同龄人竞争得你死我活，靠着国际名校学历脱颖而出拿到offer的同事为他们激情加班，甚至裴柱现还和隔壁关系好的大学同窗文星伊组长一起在办公室捧着咖啡看过日出。  
那天从远方泛起来的光线格外的明亮而温暖，如果可以的话，裴柱现想把它凝成一把光剑用来提前结束VIP的生命历程。

好在这位VIP的入职项目已经完成，明天就要转到文星伊的组成为固定成员，想到这里裴柱现的心情不免高昂几分，拿出手机给文星伊发私信。  
她的好心情并没有持续多长时间，聊天界面上连续几条的未读内容像是一盆冷水一样从她的头顶泼下来，虽然早就身经百战的她不至于为此过于狼狈完全坏了心情，但之前她在考虑要不要在下车之后哼一首自己喜欢的歌的提议也就此作废。

文星伊：我听HR说明天又要来一个VIP给你带  
            不过这次是我们同校的后辈  
            好像成绩还不错，柱现姐姐要加油哦

又是VIP！！！  
虽然这次是个成绩不错的VIP，但是这两年来什么人她裴柱现没见过，这些孩子就算在校成绩好也多半会仗着自己的家族背景不认真做事。  
裴柱现优雅地遏制了翻白眼的冲动，恶狠狠地戳了几下手机屏幕写起了回复。

裴仙女：明天要去你们组的那位VIP相当难搞  
            我们星伊也请加油  
              
司机为裴柱现拉开车门，她温和地笑着说谢谢之后就踏入了公寓的电梯冷漠地收回一切表情。  
文星伊说过裴柱现面无表情地板起脸时就是一个修罗一般的古希腊女战神，裴柱现有些不大同意地摇了摇头。  
“怎么也得加一个战功赫赫的形容词前缀才行。”不知道哪来的莫名想法让裴柱现觉得有些好笑。

许久没有通宵过的身体并没有感到过度劳累，裴柱现在高中时曾经因为无聊而去学了生物学的大学先修课，她此刻站在高速带着自己上升的这片空间里面闭上眼睛，那些生物学的东西就一个一个张牙舞爪地冒出来，她找到了自己想要的那一个。  
“过分破坏自己的生物钟的后果会等到第三天才慢慢显现。”  
指定楼层到达时电梯发出“叮”的提示音，裴柱现重新睁开眼睛，扯出不知道给谁看的一个无所谓的笑。  
后天多喝一点咖啡好了，她想着。

今天和往常不大一样，裴柱现看到公寓的门把手上面挂了一个袋子。  
她愣了一下，再三确认确定这个袋子是给自己的，然后带着三分戒意看了看里面的内容，一块包装精美的巧克力和一张卡片静静地躺在里面。  
裴柱现把卡片拿出来，一边按下密码和指纹一边看卡片上的内容。  
是隔壁新搬来的住户留下的，措辞严谨语气委婉，期待着在这里居住时大家有一个美好的共同生活。  
只不过该落款的时候签名被换成了一只小熊，不难看出绘画的人有几分功底，卡片上这只憨厚的熊让裴柱现想起了自己童年时疯狂喜欢过的小熊维尼，大概有机会可以送邻居一罐美味的蜂蜜。  
裴柱现关上门在玄关换了鞋子，顺手把邻居的礼物放在餐桌上，因为VIP带来的怒气因为那只小熊稍微消退下去几分。

拿着衣服进入浴室的时候裴柱现哼起了之前一直想哼的那首曲子，她眨了眨眼，打开了花洒喷头。

不管怎么样，今天又是新的一天。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

当天上午裴柱现踩着黑色细高跟迈进办公室的时候比往常更加冷若冰霜，甚至带着些许怒气。  
虽然一直以来她以远超其他人的工作能力和除了对文星伊之外的所有人都堪称铁壁的态度闻名全公司，但是这并不妨碍她拥有人类基本的喜怒哀乐。  
托那位终于在昨天离开本组的VIP的福，裴组长因为极不充足的睡眠在早上按掉闹钟的时候简直怒发冲冠。  
带着这份愤怒和在早上永远很难立即摆脱休眠状态的大脑，她被早餐的咖啡狠狠地烫到了，连涂满了黄油和草莓酱的吐司都没有办法挽救这无比糟糕的情绪。

裴柱现坐在自己的办公椅上按下电脑的开机按钮，闭上自己的眼睛准备深吸一口气调整好情绪进入工作状态，单间办公室的门就在此时好死不死地被打开。  
“Surprise！”裴柱现不用睁眼就知道这个欠揍而充满swag的语气一定属于酷爱到自己组串门的隔壁组组长文星伊。  
于是她向站在门前的人甩去一句眼刀，仿佛后槽牙都用了力一般语气不善地开口：“文组长这么闲，不去会会你们组新到的VIP吗？”  
“柱现姐姐不要生气嘛，中午我们去吃辣炒年糕。”文星伊回想了一下今天凌晨时间才收到的私信回复，凭着多年的经验立刻明白裴柱现的火气多半来自于少的可怜的睡眠，“我们组的VIP还没到呢，倒是你们组的VIP刚来，组员在等你。”  
“嗯，走吧。”裴柱现站起身来理了理衣服。

只不过短短几十步的距离被裴柱现走出了人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的气场，因为好奇一起过来的文星伊跟在后方两步的位置看着自己从大学起就打下来坚固友谊的好友将办公室走廊变成了T台暗自咂舌。  
就这个势头，新来的VIP大概惨了。

通常而言，亚洲人的相貌相比起欧美人通常会因为柔和而缺少棱角少了那么几分攻击性，不过这位VIP长相的出人意料的有些冷。  
流畅的线条从额头一路向下延伸，经过高挺的鼻梁和饱满的唇部，最终到达精致的下巴。黑色直发自然地披散下来，下颌骨的折角因为遮挡的缘故若隐若现，但是不难判断如果暴露出来，那个角度应该是清晰而锋利的。  
五官的位置和大小比例都十分协调且充分符合美学分析，脸和自己一样小得过分。视线往下是修长的脖颈，黑色的西装衬得看上去十分可靠肩膀拐过的直角十分漂亮，细长笔直的双腿在视觉上把身高拉高了许多。  
视线重新上移，真好整齐的短刘海在这位VIP的额头上整整齐齐地待着，如此显傻气的发型居然意外的好看，裴柱现最后对上VIP的眼睛，那双眼眸因为单眼皮的缘故透着刀刃一样的凌厉，不过眼睛却并不小，再加之精心画好的眼妆下让人有些移不开注意力。  
口红的颜色也十分合自己的心意，裴柱现盯着VIP的嘴唇出神了那么一刻猜测可能的色号。  
好吧，是个赏心悦目的孩子，人类总会原因亲近符合自己审美的人和物，裴柱现不得不承认单看外貌这位VIP其实已经赚足了自己的好感。  
“大家好，我是Seulgi Kang。”VIP很标准地做了一个鞠躬，然后笑着开了口做起自我介绍。  
抓耳的声音，裴柱现立刻做出判断。  
不过VIP Kang笑起来仿佛变了一个人，眉眼弯弯，胶原蛋白饱满的苹果肌撑起好看的弧度，这时候短刘海完美地发挥了自己的作用，把眼前这个人弄得傻气十足。  
裴柱现想起上一个VIP，永远在出错时带着类似的笑容，温和而虚伪，偏偏又让人不能发火。  
她讨厌VIP。  
裴柱现觉得不久前被咖啡烫到的口腔黏膜重新火辣辣地疼起来，维持了不到半分钟的好感像是极地处因为气候变暖而支撑不住的冰盖一样轰然倒塌，看向VIP Kang的眼神变得悄然凌厉。

正在自我介绍中的康涩琪看似温和而镇静，其实在小心翼翼地斟酌着遣词造句，边说话观察着大家的反应。  
初来乍到难免紧张，她之前就在前辈的口中听说过自己被分配到一个组长严厉的组，恐怕日子不会有太好过的时候。  
不过事实的发展让她松了一口气，她认出自己的组长是高自己两届的学姐，GPA一直位于第一不说，当年尚在校园时还以出众的外貌在经济学院被奉为一代风云人物。据说这位风云人物平时待人接物温和有礼，是东方美的典型代表。  
“大概没有那么可怕。”康涩琪这样想着于是笑得更加自然了一点，下一秒就接到了组长一个虽然有所隐藏但准确的眼刀。  
大脑短路是一种完全不受人控制且极易在意外状况下发生的事故，眼下被这么一盯康涩琪觉得自己的行动突然迟缓而奇怪起来。  
原本应该被上下两排门牙轻轻咬住的舌尖改变了自己原来的轨迹，坚定地顶在了上排门牙的后方，脱口而出的那个以咬舌音打头的单词发音变得不对劲。  
康涩琪看见组长的眉头在这个刺耳的音节下明显地皱起，接踵而至的是更加明显的不满意的目光。

“完蛋了。”  
这是空白的大脑里唯一出现的想法。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

熊涩琪：胜完呐，我觉得我自己不大好。

孙胜完看到私信的时候前一个患者刚刚离开，那位患者明明不是什么大毛病，却拉着她问了一大串问题，仿佛不搞清楚就坚定认为自己时日无多的样子。  
当医生真是什么人都能遇见，她一边想着一边从白大褂口袋里拿出手机解锁，康涩琪的私信就在这时恰好弹了出来。  
不用想就知道康涩琪在这个时间点找自己唯一的理由就是这只蠢熊把自己弄生病了。  
Dr.Wendy：说吧，症状是什么？  
   
按下发送键，孙胜完向自己聪明的大脑提出表扬。  
熊涩琪：把你的备注改回松鼠完，本来就不是个正经人装什么专家，还有孙胜完你是不是当医生当傻了？  
Dr.Wendy：？？？  
好吧，收回表扬。

两秒之后康涩琪就打了电话过来，孙胜完按下接听，离开急诊室往安静人少的走廊尽头走。  
“其他同事都还好，只是我们组长好像不是很喜欢我。”康涩琪语气极其绝望哀怨，孙胜完仿佛能看见康涩琪生无可恋地趴在桌子上的样子，应该跟高中那会儿这位要强的物理第一没考到满分的时候一模一样。  
“嗯，你们两家本来就是有什么世仇吗？”孙胜完顺着她的话问起缘由，“你前几天还说根据小道消息你的组长虽然长着一张冰山脸，但是是个性格温和的同校前辈，怎么一见面就突然不喜欢你了？”  
“我也不知道。”这一次康涩琪的语气更为挫败，“女生交恶要不然是第一眼没对上要不然是抢了别人男朋友。前者就算了吧，组长一开始目光中还透露着温柔；至于后者，我们两个一起母胎solo了25年，连暗恋都没经历过就更不可能了。”  
“说你自己就说你自己，不要带上我。”孙胜完本来对于自己多年来的好友充满了关心与同情，但是提起母胎solo这件事让她1cm的自尊心受挫只想挂电话，不过摸着良心忍住了冲动，“你今天有没有做错什么事情？”  
“嗯，工作上还没有，组长让我下午三点之前交一份文件过去，我觉得问题应该不大。”康涩琪叹了一口气，“不过我早上说错话了，自我介绍到结尾的时候组长看着我的眼神有点凶所以我一紧张舌头就不受控制。”  
“找到问题所在了了！”孙胜完打了个响指，重新向自己聪明的大脑提出表扬，“你看你笑起来像只傻乎乎的熊，话又说不利索，换我在聪明人扎堆的华尔街里面碰见一个好像不那么聪明的人也喜欢不起来。”  
“噢。”康涩琪想着“外貌也不是我的错啊”有点委屈，“可我怎么也是我们这一届GPA第一的毕业发言代表啊，我的简历那么优秀......”  
“打住，小康同学。”孙胜完阻止了小康同学的成绩汇报，“大家只知道你是个新同事，没人会去把你的档案仔仔细细研究一次。”  
“好吧，所以我只要完美地做完我的工作证明我自己机灵有神就可以了对吧？”小康同学精神振作了几分。  
“对，还要拿出你在高中那会儿钻研物理的精神去认真搞好人际关系。”孙胜完在电话这头坚定地点点头，“不过在这之前还有一件事。”  
“嗯？”  
“去给同事们买杯咖啡吧。”孙胜完站在医院的自动售货机面前熟练地投币后选择了罐装咖啡，郑重地说。

下午两点的时候康涩琪敲响了裴柱现办公室的门，得到许可以后毕恭毕敬地走了进去把文件放在了裴柱现面前，没想到本来还在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打的裴柱现立马把手上的事情放在了一边看起了自己交上去的东西。  
论文答辩一样的紧张感让康涩琪不自觉地微微屏住呼吸，按照之前和孙胜完的讨论结果，这一份文件的质量是成功的关键，可是组长半天不说话让她更加焦灼，背在身后的双手不自觉地靠拢，办公室里面响起了明显的骨节活动的声音。  
裴柱现眉头一皱把目光从文件上移开，康涩琪连忙把手松开，但是还是被抓住了现行。  
“刚刚有点吵。”裴柱现的目光扫过康涩琪此刻老老实实分开的双手，再指了指文件里的一处，“这里写的有点乱，再改一下。”  
“好的，不过组长前辈......”姜涩琪把文件拿回来正开口说着话，结果裴柱现目光一投向自己，声音就戛然而止。  
“你是北边来的人吗？”裴柱现听着“组长前辈”这个称呼有点头大，她仿佛记得前段时间有一个女团去了平壤公演，并且在采访里表示北边的工作人员称自家队长为“组长老师”。  
异曲同工之妙。  
“在公司叫组长或者Irene吧。”裴柱现看见康涩琪小鸡啄米一样的点头觉得有一点点好笑，“你刚刚还想说什么？”  
“嗯，我想问组长喜欢喝什么摩卡还是美式？”康涩琪的表情仍然保持着真挚。  
“我都没关系。”裴柱现又开始了在笔记本上敲敲打打，“没什么事就快去把文件改完给我看吧。”  
“好的。”康涩琪老老实实地退出了办公室。

20分钟以后裴柱现咬着吸管喝了一口咖啡，偏甜的焦糖玛奇朵正对她隐藏得极深的小孩子口味。  
她又看了看康涩琪二次修改过的文件，逻辑清晰排版干净，客观公正地说很多入职几个月的员工都很难做出来，跟以往的VIP作品完全不是一个层次。  
姑且认为康涩琪作为自己的同校后辈有好好做过假期实习，不是一个单纯靠着家庭背景的VIP。

“好吧，早上的时候对康涩琪好像太凶了。”裴柱现的舌尖碰了碰那一块被烫过的口腔黏膜，略微出神。  
已经没那么痛了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

事实上，虽然孙胜完只指点了自己的好友买咖啡，却没想到康涩琪就真的这么老实地为大家买了一个星期的份量。

“诶我听说今天你们组涩琪交的东西你让一次过了？”  
裴柱现看见出现在自己办公室的人，觉得文星伊这个喜欢串门的毛病确实该改改了。  
“前几天还没这么熟，你怎么突然就叫她涩琪了？”裴柱现抓住了比“一次就过”更重要的关键词。  
“我先认个错，其实我和她本来就认识。”文星伊表情诚恳，“读书那会儿我们音乐社经常和舞蹈社搞合作舞台嘛，她从入学就是舞蹈社ACE，跟我见过几次，也交换过联系方式，你一向晚上不怎么吃东西所以这几天都是我和她一起吃的晚饭，聊着聊着就亲近了很多。”  
“不过柱现姐姐啊，你读书那会儿居然不知道涩琪的吗？她在她们那届那叫一个风生水起啊，成绩也好，跳舞也好，性格还特别善良，好多老师都觉得她可爱叫她熊宝宝。跟你在我们这一届的地位差不多。”文星伊喝了口咖啡，裴柱现立马眼尖地发现咖啡杯和自己桌子上这杯一模一样。  
她记得这家咖啡店在一个街区以外。  
“不感兴趣，你又不是我当时不是听课泡图书馆就是往辩论社活动室跑。”裴柱现不自觉地扬了扬右眉毛，“你手里的咖啡是怎么回事？”  
“噢，涩琪买的啊。”文星伊十分自然，“她知道我们两组合作的时候多，所以给我们组全员也买了咖啡，你的口味偏甜还是那次我告诉她的。依据我这几天私下接触下来，靠着自己进公司的小孩真的还不错。”  
“嗯？”裴柱现也喝了一口咖啡，“别给我说她是像我们俩当年一样校招的时候递了份优秀到发光的简历然后就被看上了。”  
“HR说还真是这样，只不过她都确认入职了家里才打了个电话来说请关照一下，所以就按VIP处理了......”

惊天大乌龙！  
新品种VIP诞生！  
好吧，这种程度其实康涩琪已经不算VIP了。  
本来裴柱现这周以来看见完成工作再走，经常比自己晚离开公司的康涩琪还有一点认为是VIP装模作样的想法，现在觉得自己有点不自在了。  
她有一搭没一搭地跟文星伊聊着，心里稍微有一点过意不去，毕竟康涩琪入职那天自己确实态度不算好。  
铁壁冰山是裴柱现的常态，但是并不意味着她不近人情，相反，及时解除误会和表达歉意也是她的行事风格。  
“星伊啊，”裴柱现在文星伊准备继续回去工作的时候叫住了她，无视了随之而来的见鬼的表情，“你帮我问问涩琪xi今晚要不要跟我一起吃个饭吧。”

几分钟之后裴柱现接到了文星伊搞定的消息，康涩琪则是瞳孔地震，整个人陷入了堂皇。  
入职一周突然被对自己冷若冰霜的上司约吃饭换谁也会联想到不好的事，可是康涩琪左思右想也不知道自己之前到底做错了什么以至于被约谈。  
于是她惴惴不安地继续工作，还差点因为胡思乱想忘了在关闭文件之前保存。  
“呼，还好最后关头自己机灵有神没酿成大祸。”终于完成今天份的工作的康涩琪瘫在办公椅上，心有余悸地想。  
她看了一眼时间，眼下已经过了八点，同事们大多陆陆续续地离开了，不过裴柱现的办公室灯还亮着。  
肚子咕咕叫着抗议起来，康涩琪走到裴柱现办公室前敲响了门。得到了许可之后她走了进去，不过意料之外地没看到认真工作的裴柱现。

此刻不食人间烟火的裴组长正披着一床充满童心的小黄鸡毯子，眉头皱成一团眼睛半眯着，嘴角也翘起一丝有些孩子气的弧度，一看就是刚刚还趴在桌子上补觉却突然被吵醒的样子。  
办公桌上台灯在她身上投下暖黄色的光线，她的脸上有浓密纤长的睫毛和高挺完美的鼻梁留下的阴影，微卷的长发略微有些凌乱，小黄鸡毯子被亮度调低过的灯光照着，透着一股子毛绒绒的温暖。  
脱离工作状态的裴组长哪还是什么冰山女王，简直温顺得像一只人畜无害的兔子，康涩琪有那么一刻很想要伸手摸摸那床小黄鸡毯子，看看它是不是跟自己想的一样柔软。  
鉴于组长有轻微的洁癖不喜欢别人碰自己的东西，这么做大概率会被眼刀杀死，康涩琪及时把这个危险的想法按了删除，略微有些犹豫地询问：“打扰到您休息很抱歉，不过前辈今天还打算跟我一起吃饭吗？”

“噢，吃饭！”裴柱现听到这个词一下子精神了。  
她甩了几下头快速地整理好状态，收好自己身上的小黄鸡毯子之后拿起包和手机站了起来：“刚刚忙完今天的工作之后不小心睡着了，你要是不介意的话我们现在去吃饭吧。”  
“噢没关系的前辈。”康涩琪连忙摆手示意自己并没有久等，为裴柱现拉开办公室的门之后跟在自己组长身后走了出去。  
裴柱现按下电梯按钮之后看着数字从1一点点往上升，康涩琪不知道为什么像是站军姿一样紧张地站在一旁，裴柱现觉得这位后辈有点好笑，于是走进电梯的时候故意往康涩琪的方向挪了一步：“有想吃的东西吗？”  
“嗯，主食想吃米饭。”刚刚紧张万分的人提起食物一下子眼里放起了光，“韩国人怎么也还是饭心啊。”  
“那就去吃咖喱猪扒饭吧，我觉得有一家餐厅味道很好。”裴柱现努力地回忆着那家店面的地址，“我让司机来接我们。”  
“开车去吧，方便一点。”康涩琪按下了-1层的按钮说，“我知道前辈不会开车，不过我每天都是自己开车过来的。”

上车的时候康涩琪解释到这辆车是哥哥送的毕业礼物所以自己很喜欢，裴柱现点点头，确实很好看。  
不过裴柱现苦于自己的路痴愣是没有想起来吃饭的地点怎么走，无奈只好坐上副驾驶之后用了导航。  
到达餐厅的时候里面的人已经很少了，两个人选了窗边的位置，裴柱现要了两份咖喱猪扒饭，又点了康涩琪的可乐和自己的果汁。

“涩琪xi。”本来好端端坐在对面的康涩琪被吓得一激灵，裴柱现有点莫名其妙，“我很可怕吗？”  
“啊不是。”康涩琪连忙摇头，“因为不知道为什么前辈突然找我吃饭，另外，前辈叫我涩琪就好了，要不然总觉得有一点奇怪。”  
“好吧，涩琪啊。”裴柱现笑了一下，“我在想第一次见到你的时候是不是有点凶了。”  
这是个什么死亡问题啊！  
何止有点，前辈你当时的眼神是把我千刀万剐也不为过！  
康涩琪愣了一下，一句话在脑子里百转千回最后还是在嘴边绕了绕：“嗯，说实话前辈当时的眼神我有点怕怕的，但是我在学校的时候知道前辈是个很好相处的人啦。”  
“算了吧我知道你原本想说什么，当时我以为你是个纨绔VIP来着。”裴柱现抱歉地笑了笑，“不过后来发现误会你了。”  
原本吃饭之前做好挨骂准备的康涩琪觉得更懵，再给自己一个脑子也不敢想前辈是为了道歉所以约自己吃饭。  
“我以为家里不会因为我开始工作所以点名要特殊关照我的，他们这样太讨厌了，我是靠自己进的公司啊，被当成VIP未免太委屈了吧。”饭还没上来，康涩琪只能喝了口可乐，闷闷地开口。  
是个很好的后辈，裴柱现在心里为康涩琪加上一分。  
“没关系啊，现在没人会当你是VIP了。”裴柱现看着面前气鼓鼓喝可乐的康涩琪，想起文星伊说很多人叫她熊宝宝的事，在心里暗自比划了几下。  
完全相似！  
出于安慰的目的她举起了自己的杯子，“为我们涩琪干杯！”  
下一秒被安慰的康涩琪就笑起来，眉眼弯弯地跟裴柱现碰了杯：“干杯！”

很明显这一次她的眼睛里没有了初来乍到的小心翼翼，而是带着被认可的满足感，裴柱现的脑子里闪过小熊拿到蜂蜜后蹦蹦跳跳地走在路上的画面，顺便还思维发散想起了自己家里的小熊软糖。  
可爱的小熊崽，裴柱现想。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

首要问题终于解决。  
康涩琪以肉眼可见的速度放弃了之前，腰板挺直、双手搭膝、看上去高度紧张的罚坐姿势，放松了脊背之后手肘搭上了桌面，重心前倾让她和裴柱现在空间上更加靠近，气氛缓和不少。  
两个人聊着最近发生的办公室插曲，那双好看的眼睛时不时因为笑容弯成细细一条新月的形状，整个人因此看上去更像一只小软熊。

食物终于在肚子大声抗议之前上了桌。  
康涩琪看着盘子里的显然刚刚出炉的被炸成漂亮金黄色的猪扒，又带着十二分的虔诚仔细确认了一下咖喱的浓郁香气，得出了一个很好的结论。  
“一定很好吃的。”  
裴柱现看着康涩琪咂咂嘴，双唇又抿成薄薄一条线，这种对食物的热忱大概是有什么传染性，三岁小孩一般的反应让她自己对接下来入口的晚餐期待也提高几分。

“等一下。”正当裴柱现拿起勺子准备吃饭的时候突然被叫住，她诧异地看着对面坐着的康涩琪，不清楚眼下是什么情况。  
康涩琪专注地盯着盘子里的咖喱猪扒饭眉头紧锁，左手食指不自觉地轻敲着桌面，显然困扰着她的是一道世界级难题。  
大约半分钟之后她似乎找到了解答，长呼了一口气起身找到服务生说了什么重新回到了位置上。  
裴柱现感到更加莫名其妙了，难不成还有人专门在饭里对她们两个下毒不成？  
接着她又看到服务生把盛着两个生蛋黄的碗放到了她们的餐桌上，一副“找到行家了”的神情祝她们好好享受晚餐。  
“吃咖喱饭的时候加生蛋黄一起搅拌味道会更好的，前辈试一下吧。”康涩琪在裴柱现疑惑的目光中郑重地解释着。  
虽然这种吃法闻所未闻，不过裴柱现还是很乐意地照着姜涩琪的推荐做了。  
这份在以前吃过很多次的食物入口的一瞬间，裴柱现的舌尖敏锐地觉察到了一种新的升华，味蕾的享受在大脑擦起细小的火光，顺着导火线一路慢慢悠悠地绕了好大一圈点燃了目标。  
裴柱现仿佛能听到愉悦的烟花在自己内心小小地炸开的声音，当然这只是文学化的说法，不过从生物学的角度来讲她血液中的多巴胺含量的确上升不少。  
好吧，康涩琪不仅具有对于食物的虔诚，还是一个独特的美食家，裴柱现终于知道为什么文星伊会连续和她吃晚饭，如此奇妙的发掘食物间最佳反应的能力简直太棒了。

康涩琪看着裴柱现点着头发出赞叹的声音，也拿起餐具加入享受美食的行列。  
首当其冲的事情是，她皱着眉头地把盘子里那两颗绿油油的西兰花移动到了离自己最远的地方之后才满意的点点头切起了猪扒。  
她在上学的时候总是被孙胜完吐槽过于挑食，对身体好的绿色蔬菜一律敬而远之，脑子里只有各种各样的肉类，对此康涩琪不觉得有什么不妥，并且还有理有据的表示熊本来就是食肉目的。  
挑食的行为自然被裴柱现收在眼底，和自己尽量不碰到口红的吃法不一样，康涩琪毫不顾忌自己的妆容，大口大口地把食物往嘴里送。她吃饭的时候太像个小孩子了，好看形状的嘴唇一张一合，偶尔发出轻微的吧唧嘴的声音。  
康涩琪是个小朋友。

话题从办公室扯到了校园往事，康涩琪说起自从裴柱现毕业之后金融学院再也没有在校际辩论赛上拿到第一就一副痛心疾首的表情。  
“你看过我打辩论？”裴柱现学生时代的热忱被久违的激发出来，“我还以为你在入职以前都不认识我。”  
“前辈是不是对自己的人气一无所知。”康涩琪难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“我们学院上下几届怎么可能有人不认识前辈，当时想追前辈的人不是都排到巴黎去了吗。”  
“不过我入职之后才知道前辈是我的组长，想到前辈在辩论赛上的样子还怕怕的，担心自己做不好挨骂。”康涩琪喝了一口水，“我看过很多场前辈的辩论赛，虽然不大懂，但是前辈真的太有魅力了，尤其是在攻辩环节有条不紊的样子。”  
其实当年康涩琪对辩论一开始是完全没有兴趣的，甚至第一场辩论赛是大一强制被要求所以不得不去看的，那时候康涩琪因为前一天熬夜练舞再观众席昏昏欲睡，往台上看了一眼发现一个神仙姐姐坐在本院的三辩席，瞬间来了精神。  
事实上这个神仙姐姐确实没让她失望，攻辩环节的时候表情冷峻大杀四方，对方抛过来的问题被她三言两语转成对本方有利的条件，给对方的质问角度刁钻毒辣让人哑口无言，攻辩结束的时候她气定神闲地坐下，与对方辩手急得差点冒烟的样子对比鲜明。  
比赛结束之后康涩琪专程跑去学生论坛查找本届辩论赛的辩手资料，一点开就看见神仙姐姐排在第一。  
“Irene 裴柱现，大三，辩论社社长。”她念出这个名字还顺便看了看学生论坛的评论，清一色的表白。  
然后小康同学就开始了追辩论赛的生活，关注本季辩论赛还不够，甚至把神仙姐姐以前的辩论视频也看了个遍。  
那年最后一场辩论赛是经济学院和文学院的对决，神仙姐姐不仅带着队伍拿到了冠军还本人还收获了最佳辩手，这在最佳辩手颁给负方这个惯例下可十分罕见，康涩琪在宣布结果的时候兴奋地起立鼓掌，带着十二分敬意看神仙姐姐致获奖辞。  
是的，带着十二分敬意，彼时小康同学和现在一样对于恋爱没有半分想法，她常常跟孙胜完把恋爱比做物理解题，找到喜欢的人就好比解题先确定研究对象，可惜这么多年她连研究对象的影子都没看见，只碰见过让她不感兴趣甚至视而不见的已知条件。  
小康同学只是单纯觉得厉害的前辈值得这样的称赞，后来裴柱现毕业了就把这件事抛在了脑后继续自己挑战GPA和舞蹈境界新高的，没想到自己眼里的辩论届神仙姐姐居然变成了自己的组长。  
“要是什么时候能再看见前辈在辩论场上就好了。”康涩琪的表情可谓是世上尊敬。  
“攻辩是不可能了，不过你要是交给我的文件不好我也能像当时打辩论一样对你进行责备。”裴柱现敲了敲桌子示意这是会真实发生的，又转念想起了文星伊早上的话。  
“星伊告诉我你是舞蹈社ACE来着，什么时候涩琪能让我领略ACE的实力？”裴柱现带了些好奇的表情。  
没想到下一秒康涩琪就把手机推到自己面前，居然是各种各样的表演视频。  
“作为一个自我爱爆棚的人，我总是有保留表演视频的习惯，原版视频和我的个人直拍都有，前辈要看哪一个？”这个小屁孩的声音里面带着是个人就能听出的小骄傲。  
裴柱现把手机郑重地推回去，一脸严肃：“今天晚上回去把这些打包发到我邮箱里面，要是我仔细观看后发现你不是我想象中那么ACE，你就完了。”  
上一秒还雄赳赳气昂昂期待着受到不管是不是虚假的赞扬的小孩瞬间焉巴了：“我错了，我不应该在擅长辩论的前辈面前试图自恋。”  
裴柱现看着康涩琪这个反应不禁觉得自己的气场上升三个百分点，想得意地大笑。  
她跟不少后辈吃过饭，无一例外那些人总是要么一脸爱慕要么一脸恭敬，裴柱现说什么就是什么完全聊不下去，一顿饭下来气氛像结冰一样让人不舒服。  
但是康涩琪不一样，在自己面前公然自恋的后辈可是稀有物种，放进自然保护区里面好生养着都不为过，裴柱现觉得控制不住自己的孩子气逗她一下的行为还是十分正常的。

于是晚饭在这样欢快的气氛中结束了，裴柱现干脆地掏出自己的信用卡进行了结算惹得康涩琪直呼帅气，然后再次坐上了康涩琪的车。  
“Let go！”  
康涩琪发动汽车离开停车位，裴柱现看了看康涩琪握住方向盘的手和她骨节分明的手腕，在康涩琪的询问后毫不犹豫地报了公寓地址。  
“前辈，我有事情要告诉你......”  
康涩琪猛地偏过头来，表情十分震惊。

二十分钟以后她们从电梯里面出来，各自解开相邻两个密码门的锁，互道再见后关上了门。  
裴柱现走到桌前拿起康涩琪写的那张邻里问候卡片，仔细地端详了一下上面画着的那只小熊，然后把它放进了抽屉里。  
她掏出自己的手机找到了康涩琪的联系方式，把手机号名称备注里面的“VIP Kang”换成了“小熊软糖”，又发了一条私信过去。  
裴柱现：从这一刻开始批准你叫我姐姐  
            另外记得把视频发给我  
            晚安，涩琪

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“你们俩住一块？！”文星伊差点惊讶得下巴脱臼，要不是她刚喝下去一口咖啡。  
“又不是同居，少给我添油加醋啊。”裴柱现心想按这说法传播出去，过几天就会传出什么包养与潜规则的办公室惊天大新闻，不禁有些无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，“你到底懂不懂什么叫邻居？”  
文星伊生怕这位名为裴·不会骂人·直接动手·柱现的仙女对随口跑火车的自己痛下杀手，连忙点头如捣蒜：“了解。”  
裴柱现满意于好友的觉悟，接着话题往下聊：“不过涩琪住隔壁还是挺好的，应该是个理想邻居了。至少我不会晚上回家在楼道里与邻居家的大狗狭路相逢，早上出门忍受上学的学生在电梯里吵吵闹闹，更不用撞见万圣节有小鬼在我卸妆的时候逼我开门然后大叫‘不给糖就捣蛋’......”  
“干嘛对邻居一副苦大仇深的样子，我记得有一个会烤好吃的小饼干的老太太好像挺合你心意的啊，柱现姐姐。”文星伊耸耸肩。  
“不过那位老太太按我家门铃的时候我常常在敷面膜，仙女在自我管理的时候不喜欢被看到。”裴柱现摊手。  
这位仙女真的很严格。  
文星伊对于好友的高标准要求感到不可思议，同时又在心里暗暗感叹她们两个能从大学一开始就维持友谊还多亏了她们两个三观极合，都是喜欢泡图书馆，不轻易打扰别人的主。  
“过几天就到万圣节了，你还得提防着点，期待她不会在家里和朋友开party。”文星伊有点幸灾乐祸，“希望你万圣节过后还能像现在一样和颜悦色地叫她涩琪。”  
裴柱现转念一想，觉得文星伊说的也有道理，于是在“康涩琪=理想邻居”这个等式后面又加了个疑问号，表示这一点有待考察。  
裴仙女不仅严格，还很严谨。  
“所以柱现姐姐，我们今天中午吃什么啊？”文星伊这才想起她的本来目的，“午饭时间到了诶。”  
“我不想出去，要不然你给我带份外卖呗。”裴柱现专注地盯着屏幕，一副与工作生死存亡的样子，“快来帮我选一下先看哪个比较好。”  
这是什么情况？文星伊好奇地凑个脑袋往显示屏看，她可不知道看文件还能有选择恐惧症。  
“我的天呐柱现姐姐。”她看着按顺序整理好的视频觉得有点窒息，“您是哪位？康涩琪迷妹追星女孩裴柱现？”  
裴柱现终于还是忍不住动了手：“康涩琪昨天晚上吃饭的时候跟我炫耀她作为舞蹈社ACE的自我爱，出于客观考虑我决定进行考察有什么问题吗？”  
“没有没有。”文星伊后背连着挨了几下只觉得气血上涌，“姐姐你慢慢看，从这一个开始。”  
她指了一个视频就溜出了办公室，郁闷地摸了摸自己被捶的后背，痛感仿佛还在徘徊，文星伊有点赌气，于是绕到还没去吃午饭康涩琪身后向这位不知情的被考察对象发出了邀请：“涩琪啊，我们去吃午饭吧，我告诉你重要情报。”

“不是，柱现姐姐来真的啊。”康涩琪哭丧着脸还不忘咀嚼食物，“我怎么觉得我现在像一只实验室的小白鼠一样弱小可怜又无助。”  
“你分明是弱小可怜而无助但能吃的小熊。放心吧，你的舞台魅力有谁不认证？我特别贴心地给柱现姐姐推荐了《Be Mine》，保证她看完了一定表扬你。”文星伊一听康涩琪从“裴前辈”改口叫了“柱现姐姐”觉得有故事可挖，不过这小孩太好玩了，被人看个表演视频能怎么样。  
康涩琪头更大了，依据她观察裴柱现是个岁月静好的仙女，这种仙女好像不一定会喜欢自己那一场露着腹肌跳男团舞，更不可能从此举着手幅为自己欢呼。所以听见这句话她真想给文星伊跪下，这姐姐不带这么热心地搞自己的吧。  
“哎，算了，看你这么可怜再告诉你一点别的，要是你的舞台魅力被怼了还能靠做一个完美邻居在柱现姐姐心里重新加点分。”文星伊拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀，“作为报酬，多给我推荐几家餐厅行不行？”  
办公室留守人员裴柱现看着视频突然觉得背后一阵寒意，不过因为对于好友将自己卖了的行径并不知情，只能将其归结为最近降温。

约饭只要有一次就一定会有第二次，裴柱现觉得自己看人还算准，康涩琪每次能都找得到好吃地让人无法用语言形容的食物，于是在心里把康涩琪往“酒肉朋友”划了一下。  
每天没日没夜的加班让康涩琪对时间的流逝钝感了许多，直到她今天早上从窗口伸了只手出去感受气温，被急降温后的空气吹得冰凉的时候才想起来快入冬。  
10月31日，万圣节已经到了。  
依然还是忙碌的一天，不过大概是因为晚上有万圣节party，同事们工作效率格外地高，仔细地分析甚至可以发现办公室里隐隐约约的躁动。  
除了裴柱现和康涩琪。  
前者从一开始就不参加公司的任何聚会，大家都清楚裴柱现不仅长了一副不食人间烟火的样子，性格也跟长相一样冷清，上司对于裴柱现的工作能力极其欣赏从不多说，其他人也习惯了。但是据知情人士文某透露，裴仙女不参加聚会只是因为不想应付一个又一个的人看见自己好看的脸就过来试图搭讪。  
至于康涩琪，一开始同事们看她每天都一副世上独自开朗的样子欣然发出来邀请，没想到她拒绝得干脆，又联想到VIP应该有和自己朋友的安排于是就不再勉强，其实只有康涩琪心知肚明，虽然酒精对于她而言是一种不错的饮品，但是自己的酒量实在不适合这种社交场合。  
换句话说，乖宝宝康涩琪喜欢就，却是个酒垃。  
于是下班之后两个人就独自回到了自己家里舒服地呆着。

门铃被按响的时候康涩琪刚刚吃完一包品客薯片，她拿出糖果的时候嘴里还塞满了薯片，所以稍稍整理了一下自己的表情才开门。  
扮成钢铁侠的小朋友大叫着“不给糖就捣蛋”，康涩琪给糖的时候还不忘揉了揉小朋友的脑袋。到底还是没长大的孩子，小“钢铁侠”笑得开心地谢谢了这位大姐姐，接着想去接着敲隔壁房门。  
“噢等一下。”康涩琪本想关门却突然想起来那天文星伊的情报，于是叫住了往枪口上撞的小“钢铁侠”，“隔壁的姐姐今天太累已经休息了，拜托我代替给一下糖。”  
之后又连着来了几波可爱的小鬼，康涩琪用一模一样的说辞阻止了他们惹恼裴柱现，看着小朋友蹦蹦跳跳离开的背影，康涩琪着实觉得自己十分伟大。  
直到再也不可能有人来敲门康涩琪才觉得有点无聊，于是拿出手机在社交软件里面找到了裴柱现的头像点了进去。  
小熊软糖：柱现姐姐在干嘛呀？  
裴柱现在一墙之隔的另一边翻看着视频网站，真好口渴了所以一边去倒水喝一边回复。  
柱现姐姐：准备找部电影看  
紧接着响起来门铃声，裴柱现不满地撇了撇嘴，想着万圣节的小鬼果然又来打扰自己了，她笑得毫无诚意地一把打开门，结果是一只熊站在门口。  
穿着毛茸茸的小熊连体睡衣的康涩琪对自己笑得愉快，甚至连兜帽都带上了，裴柱现觉得本色出演的小熊崽实在看起来有些过于蠢，脸上的虚假笑容终于有了灵魂。  
“柱现姐姐看电影要零食吗？我有很多薯片的。”小熊软糖十分兴奋地晃了晃手里的零食袋子。  
“康涩琪同学，你今年多大了？”裴柱现抬手戳了戳小熊耳朵。  
小熊崽理直气壮地叉腰：“也就24岁而已，过万圣节还是绰绰有余的。”  
“行吧，既然你不远两米过来送薯片我就收下了。”小熊睡衣未免手感太好了一点，裴柱现忍不住又捏了几下熊耳朵，“作为回报，我准备大发慈悲收留你一部电影的时间。”  
诶？我记得星伊姐姐说柱现姐姐不喜欢让别人进自己家门的啊？  
康涩琪觉得文星伊的情报可能有些水分。  
“麻烦你能不能一副疑惑的表情好不好，我又不是非法拐卖儿童。”康涩琪的脸上确实藏不住事，裴柱现觉得她的脸上简直写着“为什么我能进来”，撇了撇嘴又补了一句，“关爱野生动物，我还是很有责任的。”  
野生.......动物？  
康涩琪以前被夸像小熊崽怎么也是小熊维尼的水准，结果一到了裴柱现这里就变成了野生动物，康涩琪把脑子里西伯利亚熊张牙舞爪的形象和自己比了比。  
哼，完全不像。

小熊崽委屈又气不过，把手上的兔耳朵发箍不要命地往裴柱现头上一戴，破罐子破摔地想这样大家都是动物了看你怎么笑话我。  
“呀！”  
惜命的裴兔子显然是被吓到了，转身照着康涩琪的手臂就是一下，力度之大让康涩琪觉得自己应该截肢。  
“姐姐我错了我错了。”康涩琪一边道歉一边想把发箍取下来，结果被打开了前置镜头确认了自己样子的裴柱现一把挥开了熊掌。  
“算了，还挺好看的。”裴兔子对发箍还比较满意，“27岁过万圣节好像也绰绰有余。”  
小康同学听见这话不满得嘴快翘上天了，哪有这样一个棒槌一根胡萝卜的，熊又不吃素。  
她撩起袖子看了看被打过的地方，咬着后槽牙没说话。

裴柱现把小熊崽领到沙发坐下，又去冰箱里面拿了盒酸奶递给她。  
“看在酸奶的份上算了吧。”康涩琪没出息地咬着吸管凑个脑袋过去看裴柱现选片子，表情重新恢复了开朗。  
裴柱现手指在平板上纠结地绕了几下最后终于选定了影片，她起身去调整好了投影屏然后重新坐下，按下开始的同时把自己的小鸡毯子分了一半给康涩琪。  
康涩琪乖乖地拉过小毛毯盖上，毛茸茸的触感证实了以前猜想，好闻的香气随之笼罩上来，不是她记忆里存在的任何香水的味道。  
“或许，可以问一下毯子上的香味是什么香水吗？”片头还没有播完，不过康涩琪还是压低了声音。  
“其实只是洗衣液和衣服柔顺剂混合在一起的味道。”

影片的名字终于出现，“彗星来的那一夜”几个字倒映在瞳孔里，短暂的对话后两个人默契地陷入了安静，除了偶尔发出咀嚼薯片的声音。  
平行宇宙的题材还是很符合万圣节的气氛，康涩琪微微偏过头看了一眼专心致志的裴柱现，心里想着或许这个跟兔耳朵不能再合适的姐姐只是口是心非，对于万圣节本身还是抱有期待。  
电影正在进行，眼前裴柱现安心地缩在毯子里，卸下妆容后的侧脸在光影中忽明忽暗，康涩琪回想起她们第一次吃饭的那时候，自己同样撞见了伪装之下的裴柱现。透露出温柔的生活气息的样子比起平日冷着脸主持会议和更久以前镇定地站在辩手席时无疑看起来更具有人情味，莫名的情绪无声无息地弥漫上来。  
康涩琪重新把视线投向屏幕。

电影结束后她们彼此道了晚安，康涩琪回到隔壁的家中拿出手机打开了Instagram，这是她很少让人知道的账号，最近新增加的两个互相关注还是文星伊和裴柱现。

她跑去窗边挑着角度对天空拍了一张，调整好滤镜上传。  
“如果有平行宇宙的话。”她写下了这句话。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“宇宙暴胀理论认为，在大爆炸后的极短时间内，时空进行了指数级的膨胀。一些科学家们继而推论，在整体上宇宙会永恒地膨胀，只在一小部分区域停下来，不断形成无限多气泡般的宇宙........但是........”  
康涩琪躺在床上闭着双眼，孙胜完的声音从一边的手机里面传出来，在耳边断断续续。  
“胜完你能不能别这么声情并茂地朗读文献反驳我的ins配文了。”还没睡醒的康涩琪打了个巨大的哈欠，翻身把被子在自己身上裹作一团。  
自己的被子散发着普普通通的气味，她不满地皱了皱眉，心里打算着自己也买点衣服柔顺剂。  
“我还是坚定地在平行宇宙被证明出来之前都选择不相信的，只不过昨天和柱现姐姐一起看了一部相关电影随手写了那句话。”早上声线总有些低，她吐字含糊不清。  
“小康同学，万圣节之夜电影date加上自我反驳，你这么做只能让我怀疑你是不是已经确定你的研究对象了，最近和前辈关系升温迅速啊。”孙胜完不愧拥有一颗历代级的八卦之心，大清早就没打算放过康涩琪。  
“没有，我大一那会儿跟宣美姐姐关系好你也这么说。”睡觉是不可能的了，康涩琪索性翻身起了床，一把拿过浴袍披在身上去洗漱，一边挤牙膏一边解释，“最近只是柱现姐姐就住隔壁，相处的时间要多一点而已。”

几分钟之后两人结束话题挂掉电话，离平日的起床时间还有半个小时，康涩琪坐回床上玩起了手机。  
自己的ins账号多了几个赞，还有一条评论。康涩琪以为是孙胜完打来电话轰炸自己之前的留言，可仔细看见了才觉得神奇。  
Irene_Bae：今晚的夜空很好看，另外，涩琪，下次大概我们  
                 还可以再一起看电影

大概是因为这个姐姐喜欢天空吧。  
康涩琪关掉社交软件转头点开了购物网站，衣服柔顺剂被输入的同时许多商品信息弹出来工工整整地在页面上排列好，康涩琪点进去逐一查看。  
玫瑰，薰衣草，茉莉.......各种各样的备选气味让康涩琪搞不懂，她努力地回想对于这些选项的所有嗅觉记忆，却怎么也没有办法匹配到自己渴望的那一个。  
那床可爱的毛毯上传来香气温暖而迷人，让人想起不用工作的休息日里，心满意足地在被子里打完滚半眯着眼起床，头发乱糟糟也不用管；窗帘拉开后倾泻下来的是温暖的金黄色阳光，微风掠过探头探脑的新叶和昨夜滂沱大雨后的水珠，一股脑扑来的样子，让人情绪安定。  
不，这样形容也不大够，康涩琪开始后悔自己没有在学生时代好好听过语文课，怎么遣词造句也还是显得词不达意，那好闻的香气把自己迷得快神魂颠倒，而自己却没有办法完全刻画出来。  
该死的挫败感。  
“算了，有机会还是直接找柱现姐姐问吧。”她懊恼地关掉网页，起身去换衣服。

进入11月意味着气温骤降，虽然大多数时候都是待在暖气充足的室内，但是每当拉开门，总会有冰冷刺骨的寒风刁钻地从脖颈处裸露的肌肤入侵到衣物的空隙里。  
某一天，康涩琪在拉开窗户感受气温之后不出意料地被冻得脸上五官皱成了一团，在柜子里翻了好大半天才找出了自己可爱的围巾们，选了一条和外套最搭的系上。  
而裴柱现天生不喜欢高领毛衣和围巾，一年四季总是露着自己好看优雅的天鹅颈，往往是冬日的理想受害者。  
于是，当她偶尔在上班时间顶着杀人的温度在公司门前碰见保暖措施十分得当的文星伊的时候，对方同情而幸灾乐祸的亲切关怀让她感到极度不适。偏偏她又不能太过于丢失形象地在大庭广众之前做出一副缩头乌龟的样子，只好用力抿紧了嘴唇。

此时，中午和文星伊吃饭归来的她正在办公室里一边感受着暖气重新带来的全身血液循环通畅，一边暗自咒骂着纽约的冬天气候，康涩琪敲响了门进来。  
小熊崽把裴柱现要的文件放在了桌上，刚呼吸了一口就不满地开始嘟囔：“柱现姐姐啊，你难道不觉得房间里特别闷吗？”  
最近康涩琪除了在同事在场的时候都叫裴柱现“姐姐”了，对于这件事裴柱现并没有任何多余的想法，反正文星伊也这么叫她，其他人也见怪不怪，倒是文星伊因为留下了一个意味深长的笑容再一次被暴力殴打。  
仙女最讨厌有人造谣了。

“我觉得还好啊，外面太冷了。”裴柱现浏览着文件上的内容回答，丝毫没有察觉到致命危险即将来临。  
“房间里面二氧化碳浓度过大会使人嗜睡从而降低工作效率的。”康涩琪刻意忽略了这个不健康的借口，猛的打开了窗户。  
恶魔。  
秋冬季节的强降温和下雨总是如影随形，更不巧的是今天的天气预报显示下午和夜间可能还会出现雷暴。天气实在不算好，窗外肆意驰骋呼呼作响的妖风裹挟着无情的雨水从窗户那一方小小的空间往康涩琪脸上劈，让康涩琪觉得自己这是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，赶快又“嘭”的一声关死了窗户。  
“康！涩！！琪！！！”裴柱现的吐字一个比一个清晰用力，暴躁的语气不加掩饰。这个人居然敢未经同意擅自开窗还制造噪音，是想把自己冷死还是想把自己吓死。  
裴柱现在缩起脖子躲避寒风的瞬间动了杀念。  
“给我站过来。”裴柱现面色不善地瞪着康涩琪，后者觉得心里发毛，表情管理瞬间完成。  
裴柱现抬手就像给这小屁孩一个暴栗，结果还没敲上康涩琪就怂巴巴地双眼紧闭低下了头，可怜兮兮的样子看得裴柱现心软了一半，下手的时候少了八分力气。就这么把人放过是不可能的，裴柱现气不过地想了想，把康涩琪的头发揉的乱糟糟才作罢。  
噢，好像康涩琪的脑袋揉起来还蛮有意思的。  
康涩琪委屈得紧，手指揪着衬衫衣角绕了几圈又偷偷睁眼看了看裴柱现当场爆炸的样子，最后还是没敢说话，安安静静地出去了。

“打人就打人嘛，还要弄乱我的头发，过分！”整个下午都像被放了气一样的小熊崽跟从来不凶自己的星伊姐姐说起这件事的时候还撅着嘴。  
抱怨换来的是对方如遭雷劈的表情，文星伊费了好大的劲才把嘴里的饭咽下去，满脸苦涩地讲起了发生在自己身上的类似事迹。  
那还是大一时候的冬天，还没有完全摸清裴柱现习惯的文星伊也热心地打开了宿舍的窗户，裴柱现发作得比现在还要剧烈，直接从床上跳起来把文星伊关在阳台上吹了五分钟冷风。  
“我那年冬天多敷的两张面膜就是血淋淋的教训。”文星伊到现在回忆起来还是心有余悸。  
两位受害者两眼泪汪汪，害得再次不知情的裴女士在办公室里一连打了几个喷嚏。  
找到了具有同理心的倾诉者显然让康涩琪的心情好上不少，结束茶歇重新工作的时候敲键盘的手都利索了许多，看样子今天大概能早点回家。  
其实“早点回家”这件事的概念也只是从九点变成了八点半，康涩琪对着笔记本电脑按下电源键关机的时候，裴柱现办公室的灯也同时熄灭。  
这种情况下，电梯门前相逢是必然的。

“姐姐要跟我一起回去吗？”康涩琪从不记仇，中午刚被收拾现在就能笑眼弯弯地对施暴者跑出橄榄枝，而自己点点头表示需要被pick up让小孩更加喜笑颜开。  
不大妙。  
如果对方当场表示出了强烈的不满裴柱现倒不会怎么放在心上，但是一旦遇见默不作声自己消化完还能真心实意对自己笑的，裴仙女就冷淡不下去了。  
想起康涩琪那副揪着衣角的可怜样，裴柱现于心不忍。  
“今天中午因为你开窗就欺负人是我不对。”裴仙女选择突如其来的直球进攻道歉法。  
“我怎么觉得有点搞笑。”小熊崽噗地一声笑了出来，“柱现姐姐，每次那么小的事情你都要如此道歉也太郑重其事了吧。”  
说实话，就这一点来看，裴柱现觉得这小孩缺心眼到有点可爱，能称得上小熊软糖本糖。  
“你让我吹冷风我让你挨打，就算扯平了。”两个人进入电梯内那一方狭小空间的时候裴柱现一边欢喜地揉着小熊崽脑袋一边说。  
怎么道歉也要揉自己脑袋，这位姐姐怕不是上瘾了吧，还是熊什么时候也需要顺毛了？  
康涩琪搞不懂，不过还是把头往下低了点。  
电梯载着她们从26层一路向下，温度也随着对暖气的渐行渐远而降下来，反正电梯里只有康涩琪和自己，裴柱现终于放心大胆地因为寒冷缩着脖子耸起了肩，像一只犯怂的企鹅。  
不过短短几秒她就感到自己重新被温暖包围，康涩琪干脆摘了自己的围巾给瑟瑟发抖的裴柱现围上。  
可爱年下温柔地对年上表达关爱，这是什么偶像剧情节。  
“不要在这么冷的天气乱折腾自己啊，柱现姐姐。”小熊崽调整着围巾的长度，语气里满是无奈。

胡说，明明不是乱折腾。  
自己推荐的衣服柔顺剂康涩琪真的有在好好使用，围巾上的香气和自己的衣物几乎别无二致，不过裴柱现还是细心地捕捉到了一丝不同的清冽气息，是康涩琪的惯用香水银色山泉的味道。  
怎么会有女孩子喜欢用这么冷的香水呢？  
有一点太酷了吧。  
从认识到这些康涩琪总是温和的，端正地询问不清楚的问题的时候也是，和自己吃饭看电影的时候也是，大多数情况下她总是乖乖地点头说好，偶尔被自己欺负着挨几下揍也不发火，傻笑着就过去了。  
虽然自己不喜欢围巾，不过为什么今天她这么酷呢？  
围巾上明显带有康涩琪的体温，羊毛材质面料上的细小绒毛一下一下轻拂过自己的皮肤，同样也仿佛撩拨着左胸膛里雀跃的心脏。原本想要说出口的反驳被咽下嘴边，裴柱现怔怔地看着康涩琪纤细修长的手指灵活地东扯西拽帮自己戴好围巾，直到出了电梯才重新找回精神。  
“你不冷吗？”被裹得严严实实，裴柱现的声音闷闷的。  
“有一点吧，不过这种程度还是没什么问题的。”康涩琪打开了驾驶座的门坐上去。  
车上的暖气供应系统工作良好，温暖的气流很快就将两个人包裹，裴柱现没有把围巾摘下来，只是盯着康涩琪的手腕发呆。  
其实不乏以往形形色色的追求者做类似的事情，可是唐突的关心让人觉得别扭的慌，裴柱现避之不及。  
可是康涩琪不是这样，每当她眉眼弯弯地笑起来，自己也会随着小熊软糖露出隐藏着的柔软的一面，小熊崽的每个举动都会显得理所应当的合适。  
心情像是掉进了棉花糖做成的陷阱里，甜蜜而柔软。过于抽象的情绪从刚刚就挥之不去，二十七年的生活经验不至于让裴柱现太过惊慌，不过从小到大思维分析就没有出现过什么差错的大脑难得罢工一次，想来想去也只能是某些容易引起人类情绪波动的化学物质的错。

心跳漏了一拍，这个反生物学的表达简直太贴切了。  
还有，康涩琪真是，又酷又可爱。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

到了家门口裴柱现想把围巾摘下来还给下车之后被冻得鼻尖泛红的康涩琪，可是手刚刚抬起就被康涩琪握住，坚定地制止。  
“姐姐不要感冒呀。”小熊崽语气软软的，顶着红鼻子笑起来的样子有一点滑稽。  
让人心甘情愿跳进去的棉花糖陷阱。

其实这件事情说大也不大，说小也不小，但是敏锐的人总是能察觉到什么，比如已经有不下五个人对突然开始注重保暖的裴柱现提出疑问了。  
“你知道谁收集消息比较靠谱吗？”面对文星伊，裴柱现没再用最近身体不好的说辞糊弄，反而问出一个毫不相干的问题。  
“来，柱现姐姐，告诉我你是看上谁了？”不愧是多年好友，文星伊的理解能力一流，立马就一副和裴柱现勾肩搭臂的样子准备收听情报，“我帮你参考参考。”  
“还能是谁，不过现在还在考察阶段，不能叫喜欢。”裴柱现嫌弃地推开文星伊，故作深沉地喝了一口咖啡，“你知道的，心动往根本说是突然产生的化学物质作祟，这种复杂的感情往往抽象，我也不算太懂。”  
今天的咖啡也是康涩琪买的，好喝的焦糖玛奇朵一如既往拿捏糖度得很有水准。  
“不是吧。”文星伊觉得自己应该去买个彩票，不食人间烟火的仙女对凡人感兴趣这种小概率事件居然也能被自己提前半个月猜中，“不过说起收集消息的专家，你自己不就认识一个吗？”  
疑似陷入心动会让人变迟钝？  
文星伊看着裴柱现恍然大悟的表情，写上了肯定的回答。

朴秀荣本来好端端地躺在床上边敷面膜边玩手机，结果突然打进来的电话让她差点把手机一松砸到脸。  
“喂，我说你能不能看着我的日程表斟酌一下打电话的时机，我哪天这个时候不是在敷面膜。”朴秀荣显然没好气，“就算是仙女也不能无视我往脸上投资金钱的需求吧。”  
“得了吧，永葆青春也不能帮你实现恋爱，我记得你好像从来没追到过你的白月光。”裴柱现充分发挥辩论社出身的优势，一句话抛过去气得对方“你你你”好久也没“你”出个什么所以然。  
“说吧，我们上周才一起相约逛街，我敢肯定你今天不是专程打电话约我喝下午茶。”朴秀荣的声音跟个蚊子似的，尽量在讲话的时候不牵动自己宝贵的面膜。  
“我想请问性感炸弹朴秀荣，你的马仔们还靠谱吗？”这个绰号读起来过于羞耻，裴柱现故意躲在办公室角落小声地打电话，暗自发誓如果不是情况特殊自己一定不会念出来。  
“当然，追不到前白月光从来不干扰我拥有可靠的小弟，作为一个优秀的新闻系毕业生，我们学校的八卦论坛可是由我和我的小弟们当年一手组建运营的。”这么说起来，朴秀荣觉得自己也算扬眉吐气。  
“好的，我们学院金融系比我小两届的康涩琪最近引起了我的注意。三天内，我要她的所有资料。”裴柱现语气冷酷，俨然是霸道总裁本裁。  
仙女其实是个硬核玩家，有好感就必须方方面面了解清楚再决定下不下手。  
“我知道她，这位风云人物的帖子好像挺多的。那前几天我新看上的大衣？”这种光明正大的敲诈机会朴秀荣当然不会放过，裴柱现和自己认识这么多年难得让自己帮一次忙，下手必须心狠手辣。  
“成交。”裴总裁这句话简直是朴秀荣这辈子听过最好听的一句。  
朴秀荣和她手下小弟的工作效率果然让人相当满意，在挂断电话的48小时后裴柱现就收到了寄件人为“性感炸弹在线催款”的加急快递，拆开之后是一份装订好的文件，甚至朴秀荣还专程拿了一张打印着“捉熊特工入门指南”的纸当封面。  
太贴心了。  
文件第一页上面用回形针夹着康涩琪学生时代的证件照，金发双马尾的小孩乖乖巧巧地瞪大眼睛看着镜头，带着干净透明的少年质感，弧度漂亮的脸颊肉让人想捏一把，可爱得有点犯规。  
这种好东西当然不能错过，裴柱现顺手就把照片放进了钱包夹层，还因为不想被认为过于变态做贼心虚地看了看门口。  
越看文件越觉得朴秀荣这个娱乐新闻社的主编业务能力简直上天，甚至连鞋码都能标了出来，甲方看了也要流泪。  
标准简历页上面康涩琪的成绩果然像和很久之前文星伊说的那样闪闪发光，大学四年GPA年年第一奖学金拿到手软，各大赛事奖项不计其数，实习经历也是无可挑剔，跟誉为完美模版的裴柱现的简历能打个旗鼓相当，符合标准。  
从个人信息继续往后翻是各类校园论坛留言摘取，什么“很善良从不说脏话”“不会wink和劈叉”“不爱吃蔬菜”“有一个学医的好朋友”“打游戏硬核玩家”，总之把康涩琪的性格爱好从方方面面概括了个遍，裴柱现在康涩琪喜欢的食物、歌手和电影那一项打了着重标记。  
最后一页是各项康涩琪入围的校园野榜排名，比如“克里斯马票选排名”“全能ACE票选排名”之类的，裴柱现居然还看见了有两年“最受女孩子喜欢”一项康涩琪和自己承包了前二，这是什么奇妙的缘分。  
最后的最后，朴秀荣列出了一条重点中的重点：  
“据悉，康涩琪在校期间时常被目击和有‘姬圈天菜’之称的李宣美出入校园，有谣传称李宣美是康涩琪的女朋友，但是双方在正式场合均予以否定。”  
说起李宣美，裴柱现还是有些印象的，当年她也和芸芸众生一起感叹过李宣美完美的身材比例，没想到居然是自己看上的小熊软糖的绯闻女友。  
“哼。”  
裴柱现半赌气地拿起荧光色的记号笔把那条重点勾画得醒目万分，又从快递袋里面找到一个U盘，连上电脑点进去是康涩琪的各类视频，虽然大多数裴柱现都已经从康涩琪本人哪里得到，但是朴秀荣交给自己的内容还包含了康涩琪在舞蹈社的练习室版本视频和练歌房录影。  
文件和U盘被收进包里，快递包装也被毁尸灭迹，裴柱现难得在五点准时下了班，抵达朴秀荣的公寓时钟恰好指到六点半。  
“甲方来付款了。”巨大的购物袋被一把塞进朴秀荣怀里，裴柱现又递上一个精致的小盒子，“刚刚还看到一对耳环挺适合你的，如果你愿意帮我留意一下康涩琪最喜欢的那个乐队的演唱会信息，并且帮我搞到内场门票的话就更好了。”  
“遵命。”朴秀荣就差行个军礼大喊“忠诚”了。

天气果然越来越糟糕了，从朴秀荣家出来已经过了十点，裴柱现才发现又下起了雨，甚至是天气预报里说只有20%概率出现的倾盆大雨。  
她摁亮手机屏幕准备叫车，结果锁屏界面上一条未接来电提醒孤零零地挂在那里：  
“小熊软糖（2）”  
“怎么了，涩琪？”裴柱现回拨过去，把电话夹在肩膀和耳朵之间查看自己的包里是不是带着雨伞。  
“有一点事情，但是今天姐姐走得早又不在家，所以打电话问一下，姐姐现在还在外面吗？”  
走得太匆忙果然失策，包里除了《捉熊特工入门指南》和U盘就只剩钱包和化妆品。  
“嗯，去朋友家吃了晚饭，现在准备回家了。”裴柱现有些不安地看了一眼外面豆大的雨点，接下来猝不及防闪过的一道白光让她瞬间惊慌地手机脱手扔了出去。  
居然是雷暴，好讨厌。  
裴柱现把手机拾起来，通话还没断。  
“柱现姐姐？”小熊崽的声音里带上了担忧，隐约能听见匆忙关门的声音，“现在外面天气不大好，我来接你吧，可以把定位发给我吗？”

康涩琪赶到的时候就看见裴柱现僵硬地端坐在进门边的椅子上，咬着后槽牙的样子说是把“害怕”两个字写在脸上也不为过，分明是一只孤苦伶仃的小兔子。  
“其实裴仙女下凡是因为她怕高，连带怕水怕动物，打雷闪电也不喜欢。”文星伊出卖朋友的发言回荡在耳边。  
“姐姐，你还好吗？”她走过去伸出手在裴柱现失去灵魂的眼睛里面晃了晃。  
“还好。”又是一道惊雷炸响，强行打起精神的裴柱现抿了抿嘴唇，努力扯出一个表示自己没有关系的笑容，不过这个笑太牵强了，任谁看了也不会相信。  
“姐姐在撒谎啊。”康涩琪无奈又好笑地叹了一口气，“害怕又不是什么丢人的事情，不想让别人知道的话我会帮姐姐保守秘密的。”  
“不过，不喜欢雷声和雨声的话，就不要听好了。”她一把摘下了自己耳朵上面的无线耳机，走到裴柱现跟前俯下身，仔细地帮忙戴上，“这样会好一点吗？”  
太近了，耳廓切实感受到了对方呼吸之间带起的气流，康涩琪和自己的距离不超过五厘米，围巾上若有若无的香水味被无限放大。本来经过了整整好几天这样的香气应该习惯了，可奇怪的是现在又有些不同。木质香调往往自带距离感，可是康涩琪把这只被寻常人打上冷冽疏离标签的香水诠释得干净又清澈，甚至弥漫着难以察觉的温柔。  
“嗯，好很多了。”  
耳机里面的音乐声没有冗杂繁琐的鼓点，缓缓流淌的旋律和融洽的声线正和心意。  
一起回家似乎是一件很自在的事情，康涩琪会微微把伞柄偏向自己，为自己拉开副驾驶的门后也安静地站在一边撑着伞保护自己在上车的短短几秒不被淋湿。车内的暖气一如既往地充足，甚至风向也被特地调整，不会出现热风直挺挺地往脸上吹的情况。  
康涩琪坐上驾驶座调整安全带，裴柱现这才注意到小熊崽的右边肩膀的外套上沾着水珠，像是因为拯救了自己而被上天授予的可可爱爱光荣勋章。  
“姐姐介意收礼物吗，不带下属贿赂上司和后辈勾搭前辈意思的那种。”光荣勋章的主人毫不在乎地转身从后座抽出一张纸巾擦了擦外套，又拿了一个纸袋放在自己面前。  
“这么突然？”裴柱现看着袋子上的“Burberry”logo，“现在拆礼物太不礼貌了，你可以直接告诉我里面是什么吗？”  
“一条围巾而已啦，放心吧。因为借给姐姐的那条围巾我戴过太多次好多同事都有印象难免有议论，才想着送一条新的。如果觉得很刻意的话，当成提前一个月收到的圣诞节礼物就好了。”  
说话的功夫里面汽车已经绕出了朴秀荣家所在的街区，雨刮贴着挡风玻璃规律地升起又落下，偶尔闪电的光亮起，可是裴柱现没来由地觉得心安。  
“那就，谢谢你的礼物啦。”裴柱现偏过头看着康涩琪的侧脸，又酷又可爱的小熊崽。  
街上的行人和车辆都已经几乎不见踪影，仿佛这个世界上只有她们两个在这个安定温暖的空间里面向着家的方向前行，天气再不好又有什么关系呢？

心情突然变得愉快万分，裴柱现一路上随着耳机里的音乐摇摇晃晃，康涩琪的选曲真的太有sense了。  
走到家门口，裴柱现把耳机重新塞回康涩琪耳朵里，然后张开双臂很小心地抱了抱她的小熊软糖。

“疯了。”  
康涩琪清楚地听见了自己大脑当机的声音，就像第一次见到裴柱现时那样。  
突然被拥抱的感觉太容易被认定为不真实，康涩琪觉得自己的脸烫得厉害，那点没出息的肾上腺素过于尽职尽责地快速在血液里面上蹿下跳，惹得心脏仿佛不要命一样起伏。  
这么剧烈的心跳会被听到的吧？  
她不知道具体怎么办，只好遵从潜意识里的本能，双手轻轻搭上了自己怀里漂亮姐姐的后背。  
很多年以前爱因斯坦为了解释相对论的那个比喻终于在康涩琪的脑子里不再只是一个虚无的情景，可是眼下的状况复杂，却也让她搞不清楚这段拥抱的时间到底是被无限缩短还是延长。  
所以自己才不是很喜欢近现代物理学啊。

涨红了脸的小熊崽看起来更软乎乎了，裴柱现从这个拥抱里面退出来，盯着康涩琪不知所措的表情笑出了声。  
“姐姐你不要再笑了。”小熊软糖满脸窘迫地又开始用手指绕着衣角，难道不知道自己这样真的很可爱吗。  
“有没有人说过我们涩琪真是可爱又帅气？你的围巾就我洗了再还给你咯。”裴柱现打开了自己家的门，“还有，这分圣诞节礼物会好好用的，晚安。”  
“嗯，姐姐晚安。”  
康涩琪在裴柱现的注视下飞快地逃进了家里关上门，终于才在这时一把捂住自己急需降温的脸，脱力地背靠着玄关的墙壁，在一片黑暗里为了恢复缺氧的身体，开始大口大口的喘气。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

说好的围巾洗完就还当然没有立刻实现。  
逼近年末，这段时间工作量呈几何倍增加，害得裴柱现只能一边喝着营养剂和各类补药一边拼命加班，顺便欣赏办公室的日出，虽然冬日青灰色的天空和繁忙的工作让日出少了很多直击人心的美好。  
康涩琪的围巾从那天被摘下之后就放在沙发上与小黄鸡毯子相依为命，距离被扔进洗衣机似乎遥遥无期，所以康涩琪的身边再一次出现那条围巾的时候，气温一降再降，初雪早就已经过了。  
现在，它终于被裴柱现清洗过后喷上衣服柔顺剂，装在袋子里留在了康涩琪的办公桌上，另外有一张留言卡片放在旁边。  
“谢谢我们涩琪的围巾，让你久等了。”  
仔细想想，下周就是圣诞节，康涩琪和裴柱现熟络起来是在10月，明明没有多久的时间，却因为无尽的工作被拖得格外久。这段时间相处下来，康涩琪对裴柱现的了解也终于不再止于早期文星伊偶尔出卖好友言论，脑子里有了更多充满生活气息的注意事项。  
比如，现在这位姐姐肯定是不要命地超额完成工作之后回家睡觉去了。  
永远没有工作不忙的时候，养生的裴仙女总是不堪忍受长时间的睡眠缺乏，也不喜欢只靠咖啡勉强续命，一定要拿出一天早早回家睡个美容觉，恢复精神的同时也拯救自己的皮肤状况。  
要是下班前有事，裴柱现通常会留下留言卡片，康涩琪也乖乖地不去打扰。  
今天的工作大概还有一个小时才能忙完，康涩琪叹了口气，手指搭上键盘开始噼里啪啦地敲击起来，思绪确分出一小块开起了小差。  
她记得裴柱现今天在吃午饭的时候戳着盘子里的食物兴致缺缺地抱怨每天吃的东西太单调乏味了，想吃辣炒年糕。  
辣炒年糕啊辣炒年糕，不知道为什么仙女总是对辣炒年糕情有独钟。康涩琪想起上次休假自己去踩点了一家韩料店，那里的辣炒年糕真的很好吃，想起来裴柱现会喜欢。  
好像自己还记着那家店的电话，康涩琪翻着备忘录，拨了号过去：“请问，可以订一份辣炒年糕和米肠吗？大概一个半小时之后来取。”

裴柱现的美容睡眠也是有讲究的，大概这位姐姐会在晚上九点醒过来一次，又在十一点半再次睡下。  
康涩琪赶在九点十五分敲开了裴柱现家的门，和往常一样笑成了月牙眼的小熊软糖却是一副救世主的气势。  
“我买了辣炒年糕，姐姐要来我家跟我一起吃宵夜吗？”  
从睡眠中刚刚觉醒的感官完全抵御不了来自自己心心念念的食物的诱惑，裴柱现立马点了头。

进入康涩琪家里的时候裴柱现突然想起这是第一次自己踏入康涩琪的绝对私人空间，她们两个是邻居没错，可是进入对方家里的经历寥寥无几，甚至仅有的几次还是裴柱现主动把人拎进来，仿佛这是什么不得了的大事。  
“这下子我拥有康涩琪亲自发出的出邀请了。”裴柱现有点压抑不住嘴笑的笑意。  
其实一摸一样的户型注定造成室内布置相差无几，裴柱现目光扫到简易书柜面前立着的姓名牌，好奇地走过去想看看上面写着什么。  
“GOD涩琪”  
明显是康涩琪的小粉丝在大学时期送的应援灯牌礼物。  
“作为一个自我爱爆棚的人......”  
初次共进晚餐的时候康涩琪说出的话在耳边回荡，还没等裴柱现伸手去拿那块灯牌，声音的主人就一脸义正严辞地挡在了身前。  
“不经过别人同意就这么干是不礼貌的，姐姐。”  
裴柱现当然不能信了这句鬼话，康涩琪虽然极力保持面无表情，但是红透的耳垂出卖了她内心真正的想法，不过这孩子当时能大言不惭地说出那种话现在反过来害羞是不是有点过于，嗯，怎么说呢，可爱。  
“所以你什么都没有看见，能不能这一次不要因为我的自我爱爆棚怼我。”  
大概是上次自己给留下的心理阴影过于严重，小孩在自己面前的表情管理还是不怎么靠得住，什么义正严辞，分明现在就是可怜巴巴。康涩琪的眉毛因为上一次受到的委屈向下撇成了一个八字，一副急需被温柔顺毛的样子。  
裴柱现打赌自己的所有情绪应该已经纷纷融化变成带着温暖的液体，顺着血液循环系统在全身转悠一圈最终坚定地冲进了心脏，要是有人愿意拿出来分析化学成分，一定能在里面发现不少蜂蜜。  
小熊崽会喜欢的蜂蜜。  
“好啦，不要一副被生活的无情磨平了棱角的样子，我承认你就是GOD涩琪。”  
是用来哄因为没有糖果而哭泣的幼儿园小朋友的语气，裴柱现还特地满足了小熊崽的顺毛需求，揉着康涩琪的脑袋那叫一个不亦乐乎，直到被头发乱糟糟的受害者强制转身往餐桌的方向推着走才不得不住手。

食物已经稍微带了凉意，康涩琪把外卖放进微波炉里面重新加热，顺便拿了两个人的餐具摆好。  
微波炉加热完成发出“叮”的一声，她重新走进厨房，两秒后又趴着墙根探了个脑袋出来：“要一起喝一杯吗？”  
康涩琪右手做出一个虚握的姿势，手腕熟练地逆时针旋转大半圈凑到嘴边，看样子平时一个人喝得不少。  
“或许这十分不合常理，但是我从没喝过酒，聚会总是想尽办法逃掉。”裴柱现耸了耸肩。  
“我从日本旅行的时候带回来了真的很好喝的酒，超级符合我们两个的孩子口味，酒精含量也不高的。”康涩琪不死心地劝说，“就一点点，如果姐姐喝醉了发酒疯我保证不会留下任何证据的，真的不要试一试吗？”  
“不留下耍酒疯的证据”和“符合孩子口味”这两条诱惑力倒是不小，再加上康涩琪连续不断地对自己眨巴眨巴眼，裴柱现的内心毫不意外地动摇了，就算是火坑也得跳啊。  
“好吧。”  
话音未落康涩琪就欢呼雀跃着把头缩了回去，把食物拿出来的时候手上还多了两个精致匀净的白瓷酒杯。  
“现在要把伟大的清酒大人请出来了。”康涩琪念念有词地又往厨房里面钻，窸窸窣窣的声音传出来，最后她带着一个巨大的陶瓷酒瓶出现。  
这恐怕不叫喝一点吧。  
“我说，为什么刚刚一直对我眨眼睛？”康涩琪倒酒的时候裴柱现拆开外卖包装，拿起筷子叉了一块年糕送到康涩琪嘴边，“张嘴。”  
“我那是wink，虽然做得不大好。”康涩琪乖乖接受来自漂亮姐姐的喂食，习惯性地吧唧着嘴嚼年糕，裴柱现盯着她的嘴唇看，在心里暗自估计就光看这一口这孩子大概就能把口红吃掉一半。  
“Wink真的很难的，不信姐姐试试。”小熊崽不服气。  
“我们国家那么多爱豆天天在放送上面wink，我真觉得没什么难的，你看......”  
其实没什么好看的。  
裴柱现本想干净利落地轻眨一下左眼，结果发现右边眼睑也跟着上下跳动，别人看起来的效果就是两只眼睑都半闭不闭地抽搐，像是被什么东西糊住了眼睛，毫无让人心动的美感可言。  
另一边的wink尝试更加失败，康涩琪终于忍不住趴在桌子上猖狂地放声大笑。  
“真的不是缺钙吗？”康涩琪抹着眼角被笑出的眼泪，话说到一半又语气跨掉忍不住开始肩膀剧烈抖动。  
“康涩琪，我怎么之前不知道你的特长是哭着笑？你要是待会儿因为呼吸性碱中毒两眼一黑昏厥了，我可不会好心把你扶到沙发或者床上，你就在地板上待着吧。”  
这种威胁并不具备什么效力，裴柱现其实咬牙切齿的模样很像一只张牙舞爪的兔子，还是垂耳兔之类可爱的品种。  
不过仙女的面子还是要给的，康涩琪已经觉得笑着有点头晕了，一想想自己还会一头栽倒在地又觉得过于失礼，强迫自己盯着聚拢的五指指尖看了好一会儿终于平稳住了情绪。  
她主动举起自己的酒杯跟裴柱现碰了碰：“我就那么瞎说一句，柱现姐姐别放在心上。”  
“算你识趣。”裴柱现也端起杯子抿了一口。  
康涩琪没有骗人，舌尖传来的味道并不是大多数人描述的辛辣，反而带着足够的甜味，果然是适合自己的小孩子口味。  
配着康涩琪找到的好吃的辣炒年糕和米肠，裴柱现好像有点知道为什么有人喜欢吃宵夜的时候喝酒了。

“诶，今年初雪的时候你有没有许愿啊？”这是第三杯，酒从小一点点抿着试探变成了正常地小口喝，裴柱现看着窗外落下的翩翩雪花，想起初雪过了好久了。  
“初雪许愿会被上天实现，这不是骗小孩子的话吗？”  
“没意思。”裴柱现一脸“你不行”的表情摇了摇头，“你可不就是个小朋友吗？否则怎么会被‘初雪许愿是没用的’这种谎言欺骗。”  
康涩琪被对方一本正经地胡说八道的样子逗笑了，酒精让人丧失理智这句话确实没错，这种小学生一样的裴柱现平时上哪里找去啊。  
“好吧，那姐姐初雪的时候许了什么愿望呀？”丧失理智就丧失理智吧，康涩琪也乐意顺着她来。  
“你过来我就告诉你。”  
裴柱现干脆趴在桌子上对着康涩琪笑，脸颊早就染上了绯红，浅栗色的瞳孔在暖黄色的光线下仿佛熠熠闪着光，甚至嘴唇上还沾着些许酒，透着鲜艳欲滴的质感。  
果然还是耍酒疯了，不过仙女耍起酒疯来也不让人讨厌，反而带着天真烂漫的可爱，那就，她说什么就是什么咯。  
康涩琪听话站起身把耳朵凑过去，得到的回答却不是意料之中的样子。  
“秘密。”  
裴柱现的气息喷洒在耳廓，带起细微的电流，康涩琪不自觉地缩了缩脖子。  
当然是秘密，仅存的理智在正确的时间发挥了作用，心动这种柔软细腻的情绪从来都不是能随便告诉给别人听的啊，更何况当事人。

“姐姐你喝醉了。”  
没办法，康涩琪看着裴柱现支起身子捧着脸歪头对自己注视，嘴里不断嘟囔着让自己在平安夜那天晚上和她一起吃饭，又因为室内太热把单薄的居家服袖口往上挽到小臂上方，突然发现这位漂亮姐姐的手臂密布着红疹。  
“柱现姐姐，你现在有什么不舒服的地方吗？”康涩琪突然慌张了起来，连忙拉过对方的手臂查看情况。  
“唔，没有，我只是觉得有点热。”裴柱现说着还想把袖口往上挽。

“或许，可以失礼一下吗？”  
没有得到回答也没有关系，上衣下摆从背后被轻轻掀起，白皙光滑的皮肤、形状漂亮的脊柱沟和完美的身体线条在此刻都不是关注的重点，康涩琪看着裴柱现皮肤上大片因为疑似过敏产生的红斑，脸色严肃了下来。  
大事不好。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

康涩琪的电话老是来得不是时候，至少孙胜完是这么觉得。  
“都这个点了你可别是要拉我出去蹦迪，我还有半个小时才下班呢，还要赶着回家睡觉。”  
“我不爱蹦迪的，胜完。”康涩琪没顺着玩笑话讲，语气也听着跟平时相比不大对，“我是想问能来我家一趟载我去医院吗，现在喝了酒没办法开车，我这儿好像有一个酒精过敏的病患。”  
“那我让卜医生给我打个掩护先撤了吧，你大概等个20分钟，我到之前给你打电话。”

挂了电话康涩琪真想大声称赞孙胜完这位靠谱的好友到全世界都听得见，接着晃眼一瞥裴柱现又拿起酒杯往唇边送，就差给这个姐姐跪下了。  
“再喝会加重症状的。”康涩琪把酒杯酒瓶都一起没收进了厨房，转身出来就看见裴柱现撅着嘴一脸哀怨地盯着自己。  
“你为什么不许我喝了，康涩琪我告诉你，是你开的头喝酒就要让我尽兴。”说完还恶狠狠地咬了一口年糕。  
天呐，太不讲道理了。  
“姐姐，我们要出门去医院，我先扶你回家换个衣服吧。”  
跟这种状态下的裴柱现瞎掰扯只能浪费时间，不如转移话题。康涩琪抓起沙发上的外套穿上，不过面前耍酒疯的人只是慢悠悠地坐正了身子顺便抬起了一只胳膊。  
“扶朕起来，回宫。”说得可谓中气十足。  
好大的气派，真想知道到底是哪位中国同事让裴柱现看了乱七八糟的史剧。康涩琪听着头都大了半圈，这下子算是彻底认命了，不得不架起年上姐姐的胳膊，为了稳妥还搂了另一侧的腰。  
“刚刚你在和谁打电话啊，小熊软糖。”被人架着走路也是歪七倒八的，裴柱现半倒在康涩琪怀里按自家房门的密码，还不忘断断续续地说话。  
行吧，我还喜提新绰号了。  
康涩琪帮着把门打开又在进入房间后关好：“我最好的朋友，名字叫孙胜完，是拜托她来接我们去医院的。”  
“哦，这样啊。”  
怀里这位漂亮姐姐又开始像刚刚一样对着自己笑了，眼神半迷离半纯粹，好看得要命。康涩琪看她短短几分钟表情变了好几波，再配上着这张天仙一样的脸，着实具有做爱豆的潜质，就算不会wink也不碍事。  
她把裴柱现扶到卧室的床上坐下，去衣帽间拿了搭配的衣服出来，就那么几秒钟的时间，裴柱现已经就着床垫里的弹簧开始蹦蹦跳跳，是一个人也玩得很好的小兔子，就是不知道一个身体欠佳的人哪来的力气。  
“姐姐，你的内衣在哪里啊我帮你拿，该换衣服啦。”她发誓这句话里面完全没有其他含义。  
裴兔子本就泛红的脸颊红晕更甚，她悻悻地收敛了跳跃的动作，指了指墙壁：“我自己来，转过去不许动歪脑筋偷看。你已经长大了，要学会做一颗听话的小熊软糖了。”  
康涩琪盯着面前雪白的墙像是在面壁思过，可是脑子里乱糟糟的想法不是在忏悔。身后传来衣物的摩擦声，康涩琪想象这裴柱现慢条斯理地褪去居家服，纤细的脚踝往上是笔直的小腿，接着越过完美的大腿和臀部线条，然后往上露出平坦光滑的小腹与匀称的腰部，虽然不像自己结实的十一字腹肌但是应该会有马甲线，后背的脊柱沟和蝴蝶骨已经被自己亲眼认证过精致万分，再往前看.......  
康涩琪默念一句“酒精害人”，连忙敲敲脑袋制止了自己的想入非非往危险边缘靠近，即使没有人看见也做贼心虚地闭上了眼睛。  
大概持续了两分钟，房间里响起脚步声，康涩琪回头看着换好衣服的裴柱现一头扎进了浴室，拿起自己送给裴柱现的围巾心惊胆战地跟过去。  
仙女姐姐正翻找这自己的化妆包，康涩琪心想按这种状态她非得把自己涂成个香肠嘴不可。  
“不用化妆了吧。”她看着裴柱现右脸那颗未被化妆品遮盖的浅色痣，哭笑不得。  
“哦吼，难道此刻只有我一个人因为素颜出门感到不自在吗？”声音的主人很有自觉，不过这句话的语气里的史剧背景从中国换到了韩国，还是前段时间收视火爆的某有线台月火剧，这姐姐哪来的这么多时间看啊。  
“我可是仙女，仙女你懂吗？仙女就算没有底妆也要化口红和眉毛，我跟你讲，这就跟一家人就要整整齐齐一样......”  
说什么胡话呢。  
裴柱现终于找到了口红和眉笔，同时康涩琪脑内“化妆车祸”预警。结果人虽然脸都要贴到镜子上面去了，手上可绝不含糊，一气呵成的动作仿佛是本能，不到五分钟就脸上的妆容自然得好像是专业化妆师上手之后的效果。  
仙女果然就是你仙女，这份形象管理放在爱豆届也算顶级。  
“妙啊。”康涩琪张大了嘴，在一旁仿佛被震惊到失去灵魂一样机械地鼓掌。  
然后裴柱现就又从“老娘slay”的女王变成了幼儿园小朋友，康涩琪给戴围巾的时候裴初丁一刻不停地揪着年下外套上的纽扣玩，出门被扶着又半靠进了身后人的怀抱。

需要被送往医院的两个人倒是没怎么磨蹭，刚把车在街边停稳两分钟就出现在了孙胜完的视线里。  
以孙医生的视角来看，不知道的还以为这是一对如胶似漆、难舍难分的新婚夫妇，小个子的那位就差挂在康涩琪身上了，不禁让人想起远在南半球过着夏天的澳大利亚，天上还飘着大雪，康涩琪手里的伞一直在向她怀里的人倾斜，被照顾的那位毫发无损，倒是这只熊，自己的外套沾了多少雪花也不管管，蠢死了。  
她下车为腾不出手来的康涩琪拉开了后座门又帮着撑伞，好在病患还算不难搞，康涩琪说让上车就坐上了后座。  
“两个人都坐在后座弄的你像个司机一样，好像不大好。”好友表情为难，“可是柱现姐姐现在这个状态.......”  
“没事，你就在后面看着她好了。”孙胜完善解人意地拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“把你外套上的水擦一下吧。”等到三个人都坐好，孙胜完抽了两张纸巾递给康涩琪，也擦了擦自己的衣服才发动汽车。  
刚才还赖在康涩琪身上的病患现在倒是坐得端正，连手都是五指并拢放在膝盖上的，严肃得有点搞笑。  
“康涩琪，你觉不觉得你最近对这位前辈有点太不一样了？”孙胜完一路上忍受着康涩琪在后座“柱现姐姐”长“柱现姐姐”短地嘘寒问暖，语气里面带了点揶揄。  
“哦呵，放肆。”裴柱现脱口而出的发言把康涩琪那句“不觉得”堵在了嘴边，“你以为你现在是和什么人在说话.......”  
康涩琪及时捂住了裴柱现的嘴，整个脸憋得通红，连耳垂也是鲜红的血色。  
“我不是，我没有。”  
这是什么解释，康涩琪说出话的音调显然是在因为刚刚病患的护短发言强忍笑意。  
这些没有自知之明的人哟，孙胜完真想现在就停下车把好友揪出来打一架。

医院很快就到了，康涩琪在内部员工孙医生的帮助下挂了号，扶着裴柱现跟着自己的好友往急诊走。  
兴许是吹了冷风，裴柱现人已经没有那么闹腾，医生说什么就好好回答什么，绝不像刚才一样满嘴跑火车。  
“刚刚跟我最近看的剧里面的王世子一样怼我的是谁。”孙胜完站在一边看着自己的前辈写病历，心里意难平。  
问过之前的饮食又撩起袖子给医生看了看皮肤上的红疹，果然是酒精过敏，要输液。  
医生以一种恨铁不成钢的语气数落康涩琪拉着别人喝酒，小熊崽表面听着，实际上眼神里面委屈巴巴的，这姐姐和我都不知道会过敏啊，怎么就变成我的错了。  
有苦说不出。  
“走这边，你去那儿等着吧，我帮你拿药。”出了急诊，孙胜完指了指输液的房间。  
大半夜的医院人不是很多，办事效率还挺高的，孙胜完不一会儿就和护士一起过来了。

“为了防止你怕疼，牵着我的手吧，姐姐。”  
护士正给裴柱现的右手背消毒，康涩琪看着她的表情不大好，急忙做了个绅士的标准致意，对着仙女姐姐伸出了手逗面前的人开心。  
等到裴柱现把手搭上自己的手心，康涩琪就轻轻握住，再缓缓俯身，隔着不到一厘米的距离留下一个吻手礼。  
小熊软糖为什么老是这么让人心动呢？  
裴柱现迷迷糊糊的，找不到答案。她看见康涩琪低头瞬间颤动的睫毛，虽然不是让人惊叹的足够纤长，但是仍然可爱得想要去触碰。针头被扎进血管里的疼痛减淡了许多，她眨眨眼睛。  
要是康涩琪真的能亲吻自己的手背就好了。  
这个暧昧不清的隔空吻手礼只持续了短短几秒，康涩琪随即放了手，好像立身要离开样子。  
“不许走。”手腕被拉住，看来那个耍酒疯的裴柱现又回来了。  
“我不是要把你留在这里自己溜回家，姐姐。”康涩琪安抚地摸了摸拉着自己的那只手，耐心地向裴柱现小朋友解释，“刚刚你没吃多少东西就过来输液了，我出去一趟买点吃的回来好不好？”  
裴小朋友心满意足地放了手。

“附近有什么适合病人吃的食物吗？我记得病患不能空腹输液吧。”康涩琪紧了紧自己的围巾。  
“出门右转走100米有一家24小时营业的中国粥店挺不错的，去吧。”孙胜完把伞递给康涩琪，“不过你觉不觉得，你的前辈刚刚从楼上下来的时候像一只挂在树上的考拉？”  
“才不是。”忙完了的康涩琪放松下来，对着好友做了一个反驳的鬼脸，“像一只兔子才对。”

好友的背影头也不回地消失在医院大门。  
醉酒的时候，人会在潜意识里面依赖自己有好感的人，看刚刚的情况，这位姐姐的酒疯好像对康涩琪耍得有些多。  
孙胜完扭头看着又重新乖巧的裴柱现。  
像兔子吗？  
好像是。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“请问，您以前没有喝过酒吗？”  
孙胜完坐在裴柱现旁边，康涩琪都离开十几分钟了还没回来，她有些无聊。  
“是的。”这位被形容像兔子的小姐现在清醒了不少，看样子血液里的酒精浓度应该降下来了，“涩琪她提议的所以想尝试一下，变成这个样子我很抱歉，还要麻烦您载我们过来。”  
康涩琪怎么敢主动拉着别人喝酒啊，孙胜完扶额。  
上次参观别人酒庄，结果因为酒量垃圾在葡萄地里摔了个四脚朝天的光荣事迹难道还不能让她悔改吗？  
想到好友当时傻乎乎爬起来还故作满不在乎的样子，她不禁笑出了声，成功换来身边的人诧异的眼神。  
“为了防止无趣，讲个笑话给您吧，裴小姐。”孙胜完看着时钟的指针早已扫过下班时间，心里的小恶魔张牙舞爪，“关于涩琪醉酒的。”

这就是康涩琪回到医院发现好友和漂亮姐姐人仰马翻笑作一团的原因，两个人一看到她出现还很有默契地同时收敛了表情：“我们没有在笑什么。”  
此地无银三百两，她才不信。  
“我先跑路了。”孙胜完其实困得要死，对着还处于疑惑中的这位朋友挥了挥手就起身准备离开，走过康涩琪身边的时候又停了停，“自己搞出来的事情，要记得对别人负责啊。”  
等等？这是什么糟糕的台词。  
怎么搞得像我把这位姐姐睡了一样？  
再怎么说要睡也是我被睡啊哦不我在想什么。  
康涩琪懵懵地看着孙胜完没几秒就潇洒地不见踪迹，只好摸了摸鼻子掩饰自己的心情，奇奇怪怪的。

“愣着干嘛呢？”裴柱现的声音让她回过神来，连忙小跑步过去摸了摸正在输液的病患的手。  
比想象中的还要冰凉。  
康涩琪把裴柱现的右手小心地轻轻抬起来，从大衣口袋里面摸出一个暖宝宝放在那只冰冷的手下面。一抬头发现点滴的速度惊人让她觉得这个姐姐简直不要命了，连忙又把吊瓶挂高了些，液滴的速率也被调到最慢。  
“喂，给我调回去。”裴柱现不满地抗议，“明天还要工作的，你能不能让我早点输完液回家睡觉。”  
“不行。”小熊崽平时什么都说好，难得发表反对意见，“我才走多久这瓶就输完四分之一了，明天也最好请假在家休息不上班。”  
“酒精过敏是我弄出来的，我当然要确保姐姐的身体状况。姐姐你不能因为工作就糟蹋自己的身体，你要是这样每天吃红参也没用......”  
“你知不知道你很啰嗦啊康涩琪。”裴柱现本想捂住耳朵，可是右手的不方便让她丧失了这项能力，“我看你哪里是24岁，唠唠叨叨的明明就是64岁才差不多。而且说请假就请假你以为你是谁啊，工作多忙你是不知道吗？”  
“柱现姐姐我不是谁，我是机灵有神的VIP Kang好不好，帮你请个假还是很容易的。”小熊崽说着就拿出手机翻找联系人，同时阻拦了裴柱现形同虚设的挣扎。  
“您好，请问是金希澈前辈吗？”康涩琪说话的时候不自觉地坐正了身子，“很抱歉这么晚打扰您，不过裴柱现前辈跟我一起吃饭的时候出现了很严重的酒精过敏症状，医生建议明天不要工作......对，现在还在医院......谢谢前辈。”  
挂断电话康涩琪的表情嘚瑟到有些讨打：“搞定。”  
好吧好吧，反正假都被强制请了那就在家待着吧，就当补偿自己睡美容觉的时间。  
想起美容觉，工作狂魔裴仙女觉得没有那么忧愁了。  
“姐姐饿了吗？”康涩琪好像知道欠揍的表情不大适合自己，又换成了憨厚可爱的小熊笑，“我们吃饭吧。”

粥是小熊崽亲自喂的，裴柱现着实没有想到自己在个位数年龄里学会自己吃饭之后还能有朝一日重新拥有这种待遇。  
康涩琪选的理由自然地让人没有办法反驳：“姐姐用左手吃饭不方便。”  
我是左手骨折了还是帕金森，哪里有什么不方便的？  
不过裴柱现还是乖乖点头说了好。  
事实上，康涩琪比自己想象中要会照顾人多了。  
在护士扎针的时候温柔地分散自己的注意力，下着大雪也跑去外面给买食物，不仅调慢液滴速度还记得往自己手下垫暖宝宝，现在还小口小口地把粥吹凉喂自己吃饭。  
她想起了不久之前那个未完成的吻手礼，康涩琪颤动的睫毛仿佛蝴蝶的拍打的翅膀快要触及自己的手背。那一个瞬间她看见自己坐在至高无上的王座之上俯瞰众生，周围皆是疏离淡薄的臣民，只有康涩琪径直看向自己，唯一向自己宣誓效忠的骑士。  
不是小熊软糖，是小熊棉花糖才更贴切。  
“姐姐还记得刚刚耍酒疯的时候叫我小熊软糖吗？这个称号好像有点可爱。”一碗粥很快见了底，康涩琪丢掉垃圾坐在裴柱现旁边同她闲聊，“虽然我保证过销毁所有姐姐发过酒疯的证据。不过记忆没有办法删除，现在我们两个私下提起来应该没有关系吧？”  
“嗯，我记得，正好刚刚孙医生还给我看了一个小熊软糖视频，要一起看吗？”  
“是什么可爱的动画片吗？”康涩琪好奇地把重心从椅背挪到裴柱现身边，接过了递过来的耳机塞在耳朵里。

“C......”听着仙女姐姐毫不掩饰的大妈笑，康涩琪感受到了这个世界对自己的恶意，其中来自孙胜完和裴柱现的成分格外多。  
那个小熊软糖视频哪里是什么设想中的可爱动画片了，分明就是个彻头彻尾的智障广告！！！  
为什么这个世界上会有广告商把自己的软糖做成一个五短身材的粉红色橡胶玩意儿还配上全是脏话鬼叫的沙雕情节，最后还有什么“小熊软糖，好吃到你会吃掉自己的脚”，不怕吓坏电视机前的小朋友导致产品卖不出去吗！！！  
我不要自己是这种东西！！！  
“莎拉生气了！”康涩琪翻出相册里自己的御用表情包挡住脸，音调拼命上扬，奶得很。  
其实本就想只是想开个玩笑，康涩琪现在躲在手机后面的样子实在可爱得紧，裴柱现能想象到她隐藏着的表情一定是不情愿地把嘴撅得老高。如果感情是可视的，小熊崽现在一定头上是云雾缭绕冒着白气，像是顶着松松软软羊毛一样的那种。  
“真的生气了？”她伸手试探地揉了揉小熊崽的脑袋，没有被躲开，很好。  
“其实也没有。”康涩琪把脸从屏幕后面露出来，但是显然脸上写满了“我不开心”。  
“我又没说你像这个样子，小熊软糖。”裴柱现看她可爱又冲着脸颊捏了一下，“你是这个世界上最可爱的小熊软糖，行了吧。”  
“另外，你的脸颊肉真软，快再让姐姐捏一把。”  
“......姐姐你酒还没醒吗？”  
为什么我老是被欺负！  
康涩琪意难平。

两个人从医院离开已经快到十二点了，康涩琪一边向往常一样把伞柄往裴柱现的方向倾斜一边念叨着要漂亮姐姐好好按压住输液留下的针眼。  
裴柱现没搭话，只是坐上汽车的时候有气无力地把头往康涩琪的肩膀上一靠：“可以快一点吗，好困。”  
计程车司机一看这个情况一脚油门就是往下踩，打方向盘手法之凶狠，刹油门时机之果断，仿佛他就是这个世界上最优秀的赛车手，整个纽约都是他的赛道。两个人直到站在家门口还觉得头晕目眩，心有余悸。  
“涩琪晚安呀。”裴柱现刚想打开自己家门就被康涩琪一把拉住了，“怎么了？”  
“姐姐今天在我家住吧。让你大晚上跑医院很抱歉，万一你再有个三长两短，妨碍人类审美进程的我就只能以死谢罪了。”  
话说得是这么个理，不过小熊软糖为什么你的脸那么红，有人往你身上加了色素吗？  
“行吧，那你家里有多余的睡衣吗？”裴柱现嘴角一勾表示她现在心情很好，除了康涩琪听见自己的话脸又红了些，不知道在想些什么。  
“客房被我拿来偶尔练习舞蹈用了，姐姐要是不喜欢有人睡在身边我就睡沙发吧。”康涩琪不好意思地又开始掰手指了，骨节的声音格外清脆。  
“不用了，一起睡卧室吧涩琪。”裴柱现握住了小熊崽的手，“不要再掰手指了好不好？”

康涩琪从浴室出来的时候看见被子里拱起小小的一团，不知道裴柱现睡着没有，轻手轻脚地掀开被子躺下，原本背对自己的人就翻了个身过来面向自己。  
“吵到姐姐了吗？”她把音量压得很小。  
“没有，是我睡眠太浅了。”  
裴柱现往康涩琪身边挪了挪，小熊软糖刚刚洗过澡吹完头发，身上散发着好闻的沐浴露淡淡的清香。不过自己这样暗戳戳的小动作仿佛是在吸猫，裴柱现睁开眼看了看康涩琪的单眼皮，微微上扬的线条好像也有些像。  
“我还是去沙发睡觉吧。”康涩琪说完顿了顿，就要起身去拿多余的被子出去。  
“不行。”

想要阻止康涩琪的冲动来得太突然了，突然到裴柱现下意识就缩进康涩琪怀里用手臂圈住了她的腰，也突然到康涩琪的气息骤然由似有似无变得强烈万分，在她身边反反复复地环绕，最后将她完全包裹。  
上次不知所措的是康涩琪，这次轮到裴柱现脸红了。  
热度从耳尖蔓延到整个脸颊，她能听见康涩琪的呼吸声渐渐和自己的心跳节奏契合到一起。  
抬眼就是康涩琪的嘴唇，裴柱现知道自己总是不自觉地在康涩琪说话的时候向这里注视，此刻康涩琪的双唇一张一合显然在说什么，可是她的耳边丧失了介质，什么都听不清。  
她只想轻吻上去，尝尝康涩琪唇齿间的味道是不是同自己早已设想过的那样温柔而甜蜜。  
“嗯，姐姐不喜欢那我就不去睡沙发了。”  
并不是第一次突如其来的拥抱了，康涩琪微微低下头，没有再一次反应笨拙。床边的灯亮度不高，不过足够看清怀里漂亮姐姐的脸。  
为什么这世间会有那么好看的人呢？好看到她眼里反射的就算只是平淡无奇的灯光，自己也会在一瞬间义无反顾地产生不切实际的想法。  
康涩琪终于开始知道到底当孙胜完说出“负责”的玩笑话时自己心里那奇怪的感觉是什么了，只是她还想知道，除了这一次，自己以后是否还能站在同样的立场拥有这样的拥抱。  
“姐姐要晚安吻吗？”她轻笑一声，怀里的漂亮姐姐就抬起头同样看向自己，连揪着自己衣服的那只手都骤然收紧。  
“胡说什么呢。”小熊崽的手搭上了自己后背有一下没一下地轻拍，裴柱现觉得自己真的快要烧起来了，只好抽回了放在康涩琪腰间的手碰了碰自己的脸。  
烫得厉害。

“睡觉吧姐姐，晚安。”  
康涩琪已经闭上了双眼，裴柱现向后退了些，在两人之间留下空隙。  
“晚安呀，涩琪。”

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

身边的呼吸声变得平稳，康涩琪终于敢睁开眼睛看看裴柱现的睡颜。无可挑剔的外貌，所有人都会被吸引。  
但是康涩琪清楚这并不构成让自己感受到心动的条件。  
太完美的事物总是让人觉得虚幻而易碎，曾经的裴柱现在康涩琪心里便是这样形象。辩论席上战无不胜的神明，被老师当作标准榜样的前辈，职场上从容耀眼的领袖......这些大多数人眼里的裴柱现从不沾染一丝人间的烟火气，康涩琪和他们一样仰望她。  
可是这个世界上不会存在这样的人，当康涩琪小心翼翼敲开裴柱现办公室的房门看见她被包裹在那床可爱的小黄鸡里面满脸困倦时，名为生活的气息便铺天盖地向她们两个涌来，仿佛汹涌的波涛将二人淹没。  
“想要靠近她。”  
这是出现得最多的想法。  
现在它转变成心动了，或许自己应该更早地察觉，是从那天匆忙跑出去接漂亮姐姐回家的时候开始，还是今天面对墙面想入非非的时候开始呢？  
难道是因为自己没有恋爱过所以明白得有些晚吗？  
很多人总对自己报有误会，他们被自己笑起来像憨厚的小熊的外表欺骗，误以为自己是一个迟钝到搞不清内心想法的人。  
不过这怎么可能呢？  
困意逐渐席卷上来，康涩琪向裴柱现的方向靠近了些许，终于再次闭上了眼睛。

第二天裴柱现睁开眼睛的时候身边的凹陷处已经消散了温度，昨晚她输完液还不算太过清醒，现在醉酒行为倒是一幕一幕又开始在脑海里回放。自己好像不仅叫出口了那个“小熊软糖”绰号，还趁机赖在别人身上不起来，更不用说什么稀里糊涂在康涩琪家里睡了一晚这种事情。  
“姐姐要晚安吻吗？”  
   
康涩琪的声音连同那声轻笑在脑海里挥之不去，不过为什么当时怂兮兮地躲掉了这个在自己看来肯定语气占大多数的问句，应该直接扯着年下的衣领吻上去才对。  
她半懊恼半害羞地在床上踢被子，觉得累了又翻身滚进了康涩琪留下的那处凹陷。  
心情再次被柔软的棉花糖填满，她眯起眼睛看着康涩琪放在一边的小熊眼罩。  
“你快要是我的啦，小熊软糖。”

裴柱现请了病假这件事情在办公室掀起了轩然大波，没地方串门的文星伊觉得头疼得要命。本来最近两组的合作事项就多，今天又本来预定开会商量即将新来的组员怎么安排，这个时候身为养生女战神的裴仙女居然病休，这不是把人往绝路上逼吗。  
更要命的是，今天仿佛是个人都想抓住自己问问那位的身体状况，可是自己压根不知道啊。  
本想打个电话给好友也因为害怕打扰病人休息而作罢，文星伊只觉得心里又一股郁闷劲阴魂不散地缠着自己，于是暂时停下了工作，起身去茶水间泡杯咖啡换换心情。  
“星伊姐姐上午好啊。”康涩琪世上开朗地向她打着招呼，文星伊突然眼前一亮。  
“涩琪，作为一个友好的邻居给点内部消息怎么样？”她搭上了后辈的肩膀，“柱现姐姐生病还没来得及告诉我具体情况，据你所知，她现在好些了没有啊？”  
“噢，昨天晚上柱现姐姐跟我一起吃宵夜的时候喝了点酒过敏了，不过去了医院及时输完液现在关系不大了。”康涩琪面露愧疚。  
行吧，连酒都能一起喝了，文星伊本来还想在裴仙女套路小熊崽的道路上当一把助攻，没想到按照这个趋势自己根本没有出场的机会。  
可惜。

自认为是义气担当的文星伊回到办公室就给酒精过敏的可怜仙女发了短信。  
文星伊：向柱现姐姐表达诚挚问候，身体还好吗？  
            如果能抽空把你们组工作安排发给我就更好了。

啊，病休还是得工作。  
裴柱现一边坐在康涩琪家的餐桌上吃早餐一边玩手机，短信跳出来的时候嘴角的弧度向下撇了许多。  
工作安排昨天就已经计划好了，她找了找云端备份的文档对着文星伊的头像点了发送，觉得不放心又打了个电话过去。  
“柱现姐姐有何指教啊？”文星伊大多数时候都是嬉皮笑脸的样子，不过听声音那边键盘被按得噼里啪啦地响，估计今天得忙到起飞。  
“没有，只是提醒你一下看着点他们别偷懒，否则我明天一个一个找过来数落。”裴柱现嘴里还叼着片面包，盯着康涩琪留下的留言纸看，上面嘱咐了自己要好好吃早餐，顺带询问了昨天说要和自己在即将到来的平安夜一起吃晚餐是不是认真的。  
“行吧，我大概知道是哪些人，待会儿我们两组共同会议的时候我会强调的。”文星伊敲键盘的动作定了定，“不过人员变动的事情有什么提议吗，新来的那位我还没去打听情报。”  
“嗯，差不多想好了，我刚刚给你发的工作安排里面有清楚地叙述。话说新来的那位我们两个还挺熟的。”裴柱现故意停顿了一下，在对面还没来得及把提问说出口的时候又继续开口，“你应该记得金智秀吧。”  
姜涩琪留言条上的字迹和结尾处的小熊签名实在太可爱了，裴仙女挂了电话又点开了和小熊软糖的对话框。  
“对，我是认真的。”她很郑重地打着字，然后按下了发送。

小熊软糖：需要我预定餐厅吗？  
回复来得倒是很快，最好这孩子不是正在玩手机。  
虽然表面上话是这么说，不过裴柱现心里倒是欢喜得很，嘴角快翘上天了也大大方方不收敛一下，反正也没人看。  
柱现姐姐：如果我说我要亲自动手料理呢？  
小熊软糖：收到并期待着

康涩琪揉了揉眼睛，还有五分钟开会，她放下手机拿了自己的笔记本往办公室走，沿途听到有同事在议论，大概是什么“新人”“成员调动”之类的话题。  
不感兴趣，她推开会议室的门在位置上坐下，心里想着。  
例会而已，主要是交待一些日常安排和注意事项，最近正好两组在合作的项目正在收尾，由文星伊主持问题也不大。  
康涩琪认真地记录着自己需要负责的文件和报表，按照截止时间一一整理好，又在旁边批注了自己的问题和需要进行交接的同事名字。  
康涩琪在确认接下来的会议里不会出现自己参与的部分后略微放空，回过神的时候话题已经转移到了新同事上面。  
看来之前听见的议论是真的，不知道新人是直达VIP还是经历了重重厮杀站到最后的家伙，不过如果是VIP的话，康涩琪想了想第一天收到的眼刀，感到背后再次升起寒意。  
就算她已经知道了裴柱现并不是那个样子不近人情，也仍然没有办法忘记当时的慌乱。  
不过新人怎么样好像和自己关系不大了。

“康涩琪。”名字突然被叫到的时候康涩琪有些惊讶，她心里想着难道是要让自己在必要的时候帮助一下新人就听见文星伊的声音就跟着不紧不慢地响起，“我跟裴组长讨论过了，都认为让你从二组调整到一组比较好，待会儿留一下。”  
“噢，好的。”  
在思路还没有理清楚之前她就下意识地点了点头。  
“现在散会吧。”  
同事陆陆续续整理好面前的东西走出会议室，康涩琪合上笔记本和笔盖，走到文星伊旁边。

“看看你这个还没回过神的样子，其实柱现姐姐提出来的时候我比你还要惊讶。”等到最后一个人也离开，文星伊拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀，“理论上你还算新人，不应该这么快换组，不过我们讨论发现不能找到比你更合适的人选了。这样的安排你应该没有什么问题吧？”  
“嗯，没关系的，不过星伊姐姐，我是把这个项目做完再过来对吗？”康涩琪轻微抿了抿嘴唇。  
“是的，今天是最后的一部分了，你下班之前把东西搬过来就行，办公桌已经为你空出来了。还有不要太担心，我会罩着你的。”文星伊说完学着好友捏了一把后辈的脸颊肉，走到门边又倒回来询问要不要中午一起吃饭。  
康涩琪像往常一样世上开朗地答应下来，走回桌前继续整理东西的时候变成了面无表情。

该怎么说呢。  
那句暗示着是裴柱现一开始就想把自己调开的话康涩琪听得真切，虽然只是一个普通的工作调动，可是主观上来讲却有些像自己喜欢的人亲手把自己推得更远的意思。  
刚刚入职时听说VIP在裴柱现的组不会待得太久的言论其实一直在脑海里沉沉浮浮，不过后来漂亮姐姐成为了首先向自己走来的人，康涩琪选择了暂时把它遗忘。  
当她完成入职的第一个项目之后却仍然留在这里时，曾有几位关系稍近的同事打趣自己即将成为本组历届VIP中的世界纪录创造者，这句标志着被认可的玩笑话让自己笑得开心。  
康涩琪长叹了一口气关好会议室的门，上排门牙不轻不重地咬着下嘴唇，VIP这三个字母在心头萦绕不去。

晚上回到家的时候裴柱现意料之中地不在自己家里，桌上自己留下的早餐被消灭干净，留言条上不是自己的字迹。  
“休息得很好，谢谢我们涩琪啊。”  
阅读这句话的时候脸上不自觉地泛起笑意，康涩琪把这张单薄的纸夹进书架上自己最喜欢的书页里，走进卧室发现被子已经被整理过了。  
所有的细节都指向自己被温柔地关心着，她甚至能想象到裴柱现低头写下留言的时候脸上柔和的线条。  
所以为什么要把我调开呢？  
康涩琪想去敲开隔壁的门问一问原因，看了一眼手表又丧失了行动的力气。  
太晚了。  
她把外套挂在衣柜里，拿过被裴柱现规整叠在床边的居家服走进了浴室。  
原因就明天再问吧。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

在爱豆届有句话说得好：  
好看的孩子旁边也是好看的孩子。  
康涩琪觉得这句话放在裴柱现和金智秀身上也无比合适。  
这才几天啊，公司里就多了一个办公室热门的“颜霸cp”，康涩琪默默地叹了一口气，咬起了咖啡里插着的吸管。  
“小熊崽，今天中午又是我们两个相依为命了。”  
文星伊的又一次约饭表明了热门话题里的两位是如何的难舍难分，虽然自己听说了这两个人本就是辩论社里相熟的前后辈，可是叙旧也要叙这么久吗？  
金智秀挺好的，还和自己交换了联系方式当起了游戏队友。可是，可是......  
康涩琪每天目睹两位在饭点有说有笑地一起出入公司，甚至还是裴柱现主动挽上了金智秀的手臂。就康涩琪了解到的情报，这是连文星伊都没有过的待遇。  
那自己到底是什么，VIP前组员，同校后辈，还是友好邻居？  
反正目前没有被划入“心动”的那一边。  
莎拉生气了！  
她很想像上次在医院里一样表明自己的不满，可是想了半天也没拉扯出什么合乎逻辑的立场。  
气还是要生的，找不到地方发泄的醋意顺着修长纤细的手指对着键盘狂轰滥炸，没过几分钟头顶就遭到了一个暴栗。  
“警告一次，不要蓄意制造噪音。”上方的声音来自路过的文星伊。  
康涩琪吃痛地捂住自己的头，怂巴巴地道歉。  
诸事不顺啊，按照中国同事的说法自己这个叫什么来着？  
哦想起来了，水逆。

“我说。”文星伊一进办公室就一副神神秘秘的表情，“你最近没觉得有什么不对吗？”  
“除了康涩琪躲着我，我觉得什么都很好。”裴柱现冷酷无情地继续看着文件，不过无意识折腾纸页边角的动作表明了她的心情并不是波澜不惊。  
“所以啊，柱现姐姐，你为什么要天天和金智秀那么如胶似漆，我要是康涩琪我也不理你。”文星伊难得露出了恨铁不成钢的表情，一把合上了桌上的文件，“别跟我装认真工作了行不行，你这文件现在根本就看不进去吧。”  
“就只是一起吃了三天午饭而已。”裴柱现不服气，“怎么看都是关系好的前后辈吧，那群人瞎炒cp我能怎么办。”  
“你的小熊崽好像不是这么想的，我看她敲键盘的方式都能把键盘给生生弄断，吃飞醋了吧可能是。”文星伊说完了摇摇头，“你要是不打算拐走她就让我.......诶，痛痛痛，你下手轻点。”  
天呐，自己这是多久没有遭受过这种毒打了。  
大意了，不该试图拿康涩琪逗暴力仙女玩的。

连键盘也不敢用力敲了，康涩琪现在委屈得就像被放了气的小熊气球，心不在焉的。  
今天是平安夜，本来工作量就不算大，同事陆陆续续地做完工作回家了，就剩康涩琪一个人孤零零地无聊地盯着电脑屏幕发呆。  
后颈突然被一只带着凉意的手捏住，康涩琪被冷得一哆嗦，气急败坏地抬起头寻找罪魁祸首。  
“据说这样小熊崽会变温顺。”嗯，犯人真好看。  
她看着自己喜欢的漂亮姐姐正一脸得逞模样地冲着自己笑，突然有些闹脾气。  
“姐姐不和秀智一起吃饭吗？”这句话不算太好，话音刚落就又挨了一个暴栗。  
“为什么今天大家都要打我。”更委屈了。  
“你给我好好解释为什么这几天躲着我，要是你敢用工作忙这种借口搪塞我你就完了。”说起这个，裴柱现有些气愤。  
“是姐姐每天都那么忙，首先不来找我的。”小熊崽赌气地撅着嘴，“隔壁组的同事没地位，我总算是知道了。”  
“喂，你到底知道些什么？”裴柱现被气笑了，“康涩琪你是不是吃醋了？”  
“我没有。”有些人看起来理直气壮，其实心里虚得要死，于是只好越说越小声，“我只是在想姐姐到底是怎么想的，难道我真的是隔壁组没地位的同事吗？”  
“涩琪！”裴柱现提高了音量。  
“什么？”她不明白。  
“涩琪就是涩琪呀。”裴柱现露出一个满意而高深莫测的表情，“你不能像其他人一样归类，能理解吗？”  
好吧，理解上有难度那就从感情上接受吧，实话实说......有点开心。  
“走吧，小熊软糖。”冰凉的指尖又一次触碰到了自己的后颈，康涩琪猛地缩起脖子。  
撤回，一点都不开心。

直到康涩琪规规整整地坐在了裴柱现家的沙发上，她才惊觉自己是如此的愚昧迟钝。  
怎么能吃醋到忘了今天要和漂亮姐姐共进晚餐呢？  
对自己提出严肃批评。  
只是坐着太没有礼貌了，康涩琪想了想还是决定跑到厨房帮忙。进了厨房才发现自己多余，她看着食物被有条不紊地安排好，在心里默默嫌弃自己的心灵不手巧，在烹饪方面唯一的建树只有屈指可数的那几道早餐。  
“你能不能别在那儿傻杵着，过来帮我尝尝味道。”裴柱现拿起勺子对她招了招手，康涩琪就乖乖过去接受喂食。  
“好像差了点味道。”小熊崽砸着嘴仔细地体会着味蕾反馈给自己的信息，“加点黑胡椒粉应该会好一些。”  
“让我想想黑胡椒粉在........哦，它在这里。”  
不常用的调料被放在了柜子最上面的一格，裴柱现试图垫起脚伸手去够，却有人先她一步把调料瓶递给了她。明明也就比高4cm嘛，搞得像自己很矮一样。  
这勉强算是这人除了品尝味道之外的第二个作用吧，裴柱现坚决不承认康涩琪刚刚很帅。  
她把重新调味后的食物塞了一口到康涩琪嘴里，这次小熊崽惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，看来味道很合心意了。

吃完晚饭康涩琪自觉自愿地申请去洗碗，裴柱现以监工为理由也跟进了厨房和康涩琪并肩站在水槽旁，她往餐具里挤洗洁精，康涩琪负责剩下的工作。  
一切就自然地像是这件事情已经进行了很久一样，她注视着康涩琪因为挽起袖子露出的手腕和小臂上的线条，没来由地又一次觉得心情愉悦。  
“你的圣诞礼物。”大概康涩琪不会把碗打碎吧，裴柱现去书架上拿了个信封塞进康涩琪牛仔裤后面的口袋，顺便拍了拍小熊崽的屁股。  
顺带说一句，康涩琪的臀线真的很棒。

“姐姐你干嘛！”震惊气愤又吃瘪的表情真的很适合在康涩琪的脸上出现，裴柱现每次都能被她可爱到想捂心脏。  
她连忙加快速度洗完了最后一个盘子，把手擦干把信封拿到眼前，“什么啊？”  
两张演唱会门票被小心翼翼地放置在里面，康涩琪看着上面写着的自己最喜欢的乐队和明晃晃的内场一排，觉得有些不可思议：“好神奇哦，我上周抱怨没抢到票的那条ins不是秒删了吗？”  
“当然神奇，我不仅看到了你的那条ins，而且还提前很久就收买了朴秀荣让她帮我把门票搞到手。”裴柱现在心里碎碎念，开始盘算着再怎么表扬一下朴秀荣比较好。  
“给我两张的话，我就当姐姐想和我一起去看演唱会了。”门票被塞回了自己手里，“可以帮我保管一下吗，我觉得自己可能会搞丢。”  
“好的，保管费就用待会儿陪我看电影来抵吧。”裴柱现把这句话说完，康涩琪感受到有一只不安分的手又和自己的屁股亲密接触。  
“姐姐！”羞恼且怂的表情加倍了。  
康涩琪真可爱。

今年圣诞节的电影挑选，当然要是《时空恋旅人》。其实这没什么道理，裴柱现只是想和康涩琪一起看一次这部自己很喜欢的爱情电影，眼下这个机会再合适不过。  
同样给了她一盒酸奶。康涩琪真的很捧场，看见男主角好几次错过女主角攥紧了自己的小黄鸡毯子着急得表情皱作一团，主人公婚礼却突逢大雨的时候就笑到流眼泪，男主角父亲真正离世的时候难过地快要拿着纸巾哭泣，电影最后的独白里，她更是快要欢呼着起立鼓掌。  
“第一次看吗？”片尾曲宣告着电影落下帷幕，裴柱现扭头看康涩琪认真的侧脸，咬吸管的小动作有些击中她的内心。  
“不是，看过好几次了。不过美好的事物和优秀的作品总是值得赞赏的，不是吗？”她仍然直勾勾地盯着屏幕，“另外我也常常在想，如果我有这种超能力的话会做什么呢？后来发现最大的可能是回到学生时代把不满意的考试重新来过，反正知道答案了。”  
“你能不能不要这么胸无大志。考试算什么，要是我的话就去买彩票，成为这个世界上唯一一个靠着彩票发家的世界首富。”  
“姐姐，你这个做法比我更胸无大志诶好不好。”康涩琪无奈地偏过头看着这个不知道为什么觉得她自己很有道理的人。  
“真的好想拥有这种超能力啊！”裴柱现瘫倒在沙发上，表情有些意难平。  
“真的想去买彩票？”  
“不是，是另外的，你靠过来点，我告诉你。”她冲康涩琪勾了勾手指。  
“你知道你现在的举动跟醉酒的那时候一模一样吗？”虽然这么说着，康涩琪还是又一次照做了。  
裴柱现看着她身体的方向不断向自己倾斜，突然双手攀上了康涩琪衣领，义不容辞地向自己再拽了拽，然后闭上双眼吻了上去。  
并没有想象中的抗拒出现，甚至康涩琪十分顺从地微微低下了头，她的嘴唇上还残留着些许酸奶，酸酸甜甜的让人想要更进一步品尝。  
小熊软糖果然不让人失望，裴柱现轻含住康涩琪的下唇，却发现小熊崽的吻技似乎更胜一筹，她被这个温柔绵长的吻弄得七晕八素，并且在人生中头一次感受到了自己的心脏居然可以在胸膛里跳动得如此剧烈。  
两人唇瓣最终分开的时候，康涩琪从脸颊到耳垂都染上了可爱的粉红色，对她而言害羞似乎来得慢了半拍，以至于她现在才捂住了自己的脸。  
“如果可以的话，在我喝醉的那天晚上就应该像这样吻你。”裴柱现的话让康涩琪捂着脸的手更用力了。  
“涩琪，你知道的吧，我很喜欢你的。”裴柱现凑到小熊软糖身边，又吻了吻她的耳垂。  
“所以，和我交往吧。”  
像是突然踩在万尺高空的云朵上找不到支撑物。  
康涩琪花了好一阵时间才彻底确认完事实，然后缓缓地放下了死死捂着脸的手。  
脸上的红晕还没有消散，衬得她整个人又软又可爱。  
“我也，很喜欢姐姐的。”不知道这个刚才大着胆子同自己接吻的人现在还在害羞些什么。  
裴柱现满意伸出双手捏了捏康涩琪的脸颊肉：“现在我宣布我们是女朋友和女朋友的关系啦，小熊软糖。”  
说完她又不轻不重地在康涩琪的唇瓣上咬了一口：“我可以拥有我们交往之后的第一个礼物了吗？”  
“姐姐想要什么？”康涩琪仿佛不服气一样也亲了一下裴柱现。  
“我很想看你跳舞，涩琪。”

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“好的，官方舞台还是绝美直拍？要是不满意我还有私藏的练习室版本......”  
可闭嘴吧你，怎么能有人这么没有情趣！！！  
裴柱现一把捏住了康涩琪喋喋不休的嘴，恶狠狠地瞪着自己的女朋友，示意还在试图发出嗯嗯唔唔的拟声词的她赶快收声。  
“我要看live。”  
这句话说出口的时候小熊崽的表情已经有往哀怨转变的趋势，裴柱现松开手在她脸上亲了一口：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“live吗？现在好像不行。”康涩琪摇了摇头，“最近练的舞都是cover，那多没意思啊。你要是想看得等我找首好曲子再重新编舞，再排除加班带来的日程延搁，保守估计得也至少三周。”  
“批准了。”裴柱现看着康涩琪伸出的明晃晃三根手指，在心里默默叹口气，重新开口的时候语气又变得明朗。  
“今天晚上一起睡觉怎么样，你家还是我家？”像是为了掩耳盗铃又补了一句，“我没有动歪脑筋哦。”  
康涩琪哭笑不得，斟酌了半天还是透露了内心最真实的想法：“就隔着一堵墙，说实话这有什么区别吗？”  
最后只能以全世界最公平的石头剪刀布做了决定，裴柱现在刻意被放水下完胜，康涩琪回家乖乖拿换洗衣服。  
“密码要我告诉你吗？”裴柱现本来已经走进浴室了，现在又探个头出来。  
“不用了，姐姐。你醉酒那天按密码的时候我就已经不小心记住了。”康涩琪带上了门。  
两个人终于都躺上床的时候已经接近凌晨了，裴柱现守着零点给了恋人一个晚安吻。  
“圣诞快乐。”

托裴柱现的福，康涩琪过上了每天不是工作就是练舞的充实生活，不仅如此，还顺带充当裴柱现的专职司机，结束工作后她们通常在家门前分享一个甜腻的吻，然后各自打开房门分别。  
“克制一点行不行，我怎么总觉得你在每天晚上都拼命压榨我们涩琪。”文星伊下了班也依然扰民，在电话那头语出惊人，差点让裴柱现一口牛奶呛进气管里，“工作倒是没什么问题，只是她最近看起来好累。”  
“拜托，她真的只是最近在练舞，我是那种人吗？”裴柱现真想顺着电话信号去敲打敲打对面无法无天的这个人。  
“依我看来，是。”  
她气呼呼地挂了电话继续喝牛奶，暗暗决定每天见面先给文星伊一顿暴打再说。  
然后门被开锁的声音就传进了耳朵，裴柱现放下手里的杯子从卧室往客厅走，半路就被圈进了一个还带着湿漉漉的热气的怀抱。  
“怎么过来了，才结束练习洗完澡吗？”她依靠着康涩琪的怀抱微微踮脚，在自己的小熊软糖嘴唇上留下一个牛奶味的吻。  
“嗯，所有的练习都结束了，后天正好休息诶，明天跳给姐姐看吧，出去玩怎么样？”康涩琪把她推着重新进入卧室，然后大摇大摆地躺上了床，“姐姐现在不要休息吗？”  
康涩琪的保守估计还挺良心的，直到明天还在三周以内，私下加练肯定不少，难怪文星伊跟自己抱怨。  
“等一会儿，我的牛奶还没有喝完。“裴柱现重新拿起杯子，顺带捏了一把小熊崽的脸，“你先睡吧。”

第二天意料之外地工作量格外大，整间办公室里文件漫天飞舞，终于敲完最后一个字的裴柱现脱力地趴在办公桌上，拿起手机看了看时间。  
20:43  
她又趴了一会儿，康涩琪估摸着时间打了电话过来：“姐姐忙完了就下来吧。”  
保存完文件又关了电脑，裴柱现走出办公室的时候精神抖擞，哪还有半分钟前生无可恋的样子。  
“出发！”  
随着她扣好安全带，康涩琪一脚踩下了油门。车在路上拐了好几个弯，终于停在了几个街区外的路边。  
裴柱现下车抬头看了看目的地，蓝色的灯光勾勒出的字母充斥在瞳孔里，有些暧昧。  
“你是不是准备又因为酒精过敏把我弄去医院输液。”她很无语地瞪了一眼把自己带到酒吧来的恋人。  
“没有。”康涩琪学着自己的样子无辜地挑了挑眉毛，为她拉开了门。  
想象中略微混乱的场景并没有出现，整个室内布置得简洁又冷清，有人在舞台的中央抱着吉他唱着温柔的情歌。  
还不赖。  
裴柱现满意地暗自放下心来，看着康涩琪跟明显是酒吧老板的男人熟悉地交谈。  
“哥，这是我的女朋友哦。”康涩琪将她圈到身边，她微微鞠躬问好。  
“噢，您好，我叫金钟仁，是涩琪在舞蹈社的前辈。”男人笑起来的时候跟康涩琪一样，眉眼里带着些像“熊”这种动物的特质，于是裴柱现跟着也笑起来。  
确实是舞蹈社亲前辈。  
康涩琪大概是去为舞台做准备了，裴柱现乖巧地坐在吧台旁，金钟仁放了一杯鸡尾酒到她的面前：“涩琪说您酒精过敏，所以特意准备了不含酒精的。另外，虽然这样很唐突，不过您和涩琪很般配。”  
寒暄过后裴柱现收回视线看向舞台，那杯漂亮的粉色鸡尾酒不仅颜色是自己的取向，味道也是。听金钟仁的意思大概是康涩琪为自己挑选的，她小口抿着杯子里的液体，为着这种细节里透露出的关心而心情大好。  
抱着吉他弹唱的歌手终于下台去了，三三两两散坐着的其他客人也逐渐注意到这一点，纷纷向舞台望去。

一束追光突然打了过来，康涩琪踏着伴奏里的脚步声一步步走到舞台舞台中央，裴柱现捏着酒杯的手也缓缓紧握。  
更换了更适合舞台的妆容，上挑的眼线衬得她整个人不像一只憨厚的小熊崽，而是一只透着危险气息的猫。  
她没有换掉身上的西装，只是解开了平日里总是规规矩矩扣着的最上面一颗纽扣，袖口挽上一节露出纤细骨感的手腕，领带也被半扯开，松松垮垮到挂在身上。  
康涩琪的动作随着响起的第一声音乐定格，下一秒整个人又重新律动起来。  
导入部分是跳跃的钢琴声，wave被她做得柔软又优美，手腕翻动带动身体完全舒展，转身的弧度干净利落，整个人轻盈得像是一只翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶。  
然后鼓点加了进来，原本轻柔的动作被带上了精准的力道，卡在了每个细小的节拍上，所有关节的角度都恰到好处，不多不少地把编舞动作定在了最完美的地方。  
中途康涩琪撩了一把略显凌乱的头发，明明她目光的方向像是什么都没有看，可是裴柱现仍然敏锐地捕捉到了她嘴角转瞬即逝的像是在像自己炫耀般的笑意。  
节制而又迷离的美感瞬间将裴柱现整个人包裹。  
太不同了，学生时代的视频里舞动的康涩琪被镜头削弱了侵略性，只留下让人赞叹的技巧和控制力。可是当她终于站在自己面前翩然起舞，裴柱现惊觉她的反转竟然是如此的强烈，像是被激发了另一个如神明一般让人仰望的人格，以致于让自己心甘情愿地陷进无休无止的深渊也理所应当。  
她的涩琪，是完美无瑕的艺术品啊。

音乐声最后停止的时候裴柱现抿紧了双唇，康涩琪收掉ending的姿势的时候还有点喘，她仿佛对着虚无的空中做了一个飞吻，然后头也不回地下了舞台。  
走向自己的路途并不顺利，中途被陌生人拦截下来询问是否可以一起喝一杯在短短的不到十米内发生了三次，康涩琪只是礼貌地微笑着拒绝，然后径直走到裴柱现身边坐下。  
金钟仁给康涩琪调了酒交谈几句就又一次离开，那些被拒绝的人带着些其他情绪的目光跟着到了裴柱现身上，然后又半叹服半不甘地移走，带着几分得意的快感让她心情更加愉悦。  
康涩琪的胸口还在不算太过剧烈地起伏，她喝了一口酒，偏过头的时候褪去了那一层闪闪发光的人格变回了裴柱现的小熊软糖：“为了开车回去我也要的无酒精鸡尾酒，刚刚钟仁前辈说我干得不错，姐姐还喜欢吗？”  
“当然。”她微微正色，“你是天才吗康涩琪，我要把爱豆届用来夸人的话全部加在你身上。”  
“哪有那么夸张，姐姐喜欢就再好不过了。”小熊崽环视了一下四周，反正依然有不少目光盯着自己，“我怎么觉得今天你的情敌多了不少？”  
“我知道。”裴柱现凑到康涩琪面前亲了她的脸颊一口，聚焦而来的目光一下少了一大半，“我还觉得他们一定嫉妒在我。”  
康涩琪笑着又喝了一口酒没有说话。  
“涩琪啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“刚刚的伴奏叫什么？”裴柱现看着康涩琪的嘴唇出神，那里被酒精沾湿了之后似乎格外好亲吻。  
“是首有些老的曲子了，大概是2000年左右的。我找音乐系的朋友帮我重新编了曲，名字的话，叫.......”  
“Be Natural.”  
得到的回答顺遂了心里叫嚣着的危险想法，裴柱现扯着康涩琪松掉的领带往自己这边拉，然后迫不及待地吻了上去。  
两个人都有些急切，她们追逐着彼此的呼吸互相燃烧，嘴唇分分合合，又再一次黏在了一起。  
不会再有目光看过来了。  
一吻结束，裴柱现又像告白时那样故技重施地去亲吻康涩琪的耳垂，不过小熊软糖不再像彼时一样害羞着捂脸，而是顺势把自己带入了怀抱。  
“你家还是我家？”  
这个当时被标榜成“没有动歪脑筋”的问句现在回归了它原原本本的模样，赤裸裸的邀请被毫无顾忌地展开。  
“有什么区别吗，姐姐。”康涩琪同样地回答了问题，吻着裴柱现的耳廓。  
“如果一定要选的话，这一次不石头剪刀布了。”

“我选我家。”

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

被欲望完全支配是不理智的。

康涩琪自然没有做出什么在市区内猛踩油门上演《速度与激情》最终被警车喊着喇叭追上再吃一大笔罚单的蠢事，裴柱现也只是靠在副驾驶看着恋人的侧脸，偶尔在等待红灯的空隙里笑嘻嘻地亲吻她的脖颈。

车内的音乐只是舒缓的浅唱，歌词清水到不行，可是裴柱现仍然觉得单手握住方向盘的姜涩琪性感得过分。

 

两个人再次吻作一团是在关上房门之后，不似纯情的浅尝辄止也不似在酒吧里的急切混乱，裴柱现轻轻地咬着康涩琪的下唇，舌尖缓慢描绘着唇型，耐心而温柔。

年下的口红早已经花得不成样子，自己的估计也好不到哪里去，康涩琪俯下身将她抱起来，亲吻却没有停止，走了几步又在浴室门口停下。

“姐姐先洗澡吧，居家服要兔子还是小熊？”康涩琪人畜无害地笑得眯起了眼，现在信了她什么都不懂显然就是见了鬼。

不过床上那点知识要是编写成册大概还没有她们两个每天工作量的一半复杂，现在倒是没必要火急火燎。

“小熊。”她虚环住恋人的腰又揉了一把屁股，“我想抢你的居家服穿，听话。”

关上浴室门裴柱现熟练地拿起卸妆棉卸妆，脸上的妆容比意料中糟糕的样子要好上那么一些，不过也只有那么一些。  
淋浴喷头的热水带起的雾气让所有东西都看不真切，门被敲响三次示意衣服被准备好，裴柱现踏入温暖的水流中。

她咬着指尖纠结地思考选择哪一瓶沐浴露，到底什么味道更加诱人呢？

手指来来回回地徘徊最终伸向了写着玫瑰的那一瓶，细腻的泡沫抚过肌肤后被源源不断的水流带走，香气留在原地将她围绕，光是闻起来就很事后。

选项正确，她嘴角的弧度因为满意而上扬。

身体被宽大的浴巾整个裹住，可是仍然有水滴顺着匀称流畅的小腿线条和纤细白皙的脚踝往下淌，裴柱现光着脚走去拿衣服的时候在地板上留下几个带着水痕的脚印，歪着头想了想决定故意留下，不予理睬，转身把头发仔仔细细地吹干。

康涩琪的小熊T恤大了不止一号，显得脱了妆容的裴柱现像一个乖巧的小朋友，她走出浴室的时候被康涩琪准时给予了一个拥抱，小熊崽这会儿已经和自己一样卸过妆了，略有些下垂的眼尾着实奶气得要命。

跟舞台上是同一个人吗？  
好像不是。

找遍冰箱里没有发现牛奶，裴柱现撇着嘴离开厨房，摆弄起康涩琪的留声机。从整齐码好的黑胶唱片里面选了自己最喜欢的一张播放，到副歌的地方还跟着哼上几句。

浴室里的水声被大功率吹风机的工作声音替代，持续了好一阵。声音倒是和工作效率匹配，康涩琪再次出现在自己面前的时候头发蓬松得像一只有些炸毛的小狮子，处于幼年期还没有发展出王者之风的那种。

那些天天被秃头困扰的同事看了估计会羡慕到昏过去。

“你怎么......”

裴柱现说话的同时不自觉地挑眉，康涩琪只穿了一件酒红色的丝质浴袍就跑了出来，领口处的皮肤暴露在视线里，空气有些异常干燥。

跟自己在一起的这一个月不到是经历了什么暴风成长吗？

“我不是很听话地让姐姐抢走了我的居家服吗？”跟刚刚一模一样的无辜表情又来了，不过语气里满是得意。

“过来。”

诚实是一种美德，康涩琪果然跟她自我描述声称的一样听话，年上冲她勾了勾手指就乖乖地走到床边。

裴柱现看准时机抓住她的浴袍带子猛地用力，康涩琪被这股出其不意的力道带到床上，年上紧跟着就欺身压了上来。

小熊崽也不恼，主动伸出手臂勾住漂亮姐姐的肩膀同她接吻，完了还带着十分笑意地在恋人的耳边坏心眼地吐气。

“姐姐，我们做吧。”

果然是暴风成长了，不学好。

裴柱现勾起嘴角，指尖摸到了浴袍上被好好系着的蝴蝶结，一把解开。

康涩琪只穿了底裤在里面，系带被扯下来的时候浴袍菲薄的布料被重力控制着从身侧滑落，脱下来并不费力，年下的身体大面积暴露出来，原本隐藏的部分确实完美得很。

她的涩琪是艺术品。

小熊T恤还没穿上多久就又被急不可遏地扒下来，为了防止康涩琪着凉，裴柱现把室内空调的气温调高两度，拿起刚刚随手丢在一旁的浴袍系带覆盖在了年下的眼睛上，打了一个漂亮的结。

“姐姐......”

视觉被强制剥夺，浓重的不安瞬间涌上来，康涩琪害怕地试着呼唤着恋人，然后嘴唇就被一根手指轻轻抵住。

“涩琪很好看啊。”

本来准备先发制人的年下这下子被言语刺激得羞红了脸，细密的吻接着落下来，从额头到鼻尖，最后重新返回嘴唇。

指腹贴上了康涩琪的十一字腹肌，从来没有被他人触摸过的地方敏感得要命，电流顺着脊柱往上蹿，她试图躲闪，可是迫于眼前的一片黑暗只能更加用力地环住了恋人的身体。

两个人都吻得有些背过气，嘴巴半张不张地喘息。

 

“喜欢企鹅还是北极熊？”

“嗯？”

问题里的思维跳脱，让人摸不着头脑。裴柱现大概能猜到康涩琪被蒙住双眼里的疑惑，又重复了一遍。

“简单地回答我就好了，喜欢企鹅还是北极熊。”

“北极熊。”

裴柱现起身往床头的方向移动，固体碰撞的清脆声音响起，然后又返了回来。

问句还卡在嘴边就被迫消散，锁骨处袭上冰冷的刺痛，康涩琪一下子反应过来了，答案不言而喻。

该死，那是冰箱底层的冰块，自己在刚搬过来时购买了可爱的企鹅和北极熊形状的冰格，可惜制作好的冰块因为忙碌的日常被孤零零地遗忘，不知怎么被寻找牛奶的裴柱现发现了。

值得一提的是，康涩琪今天选了牛奶味的沐浴露，裴柱现心里那略微的意难平在把恋人压在身下的那一刻就烟消云散。

可爱的冰块重见天日大概也是一件好事，锁骨上与温暖空气截然相反的温度辗转到了胸前，不规则的形状激起更加矛盾的热度。

康涩琪喉间因为寒冷而倒吸气的声音逐渐变成了低声压抑的惊呼。

“喜欢这样吗？”

牙齿松开咬住的冰块，换成手指引导着向下再次转移阵地，裴柱现缓慢地用舌头舔舐干净康涩琪身体上因为冰块融化而留下糟糕的水痕，从恋人的名品一字锁骨往下烙上星星点点的红痕，口头上还不忘再次调戏正在无力地喘息着的她的小熊软糖。

“只要是姐姐......我都喜欢。”

口腔的温热包裹住了胸前的樱桃，冰块被故意放置在小腹上还被下了“不许让它掉下来”的命令，空闲出来的手指带着凉意对着另一侧安抚。

没开过荤的小熊崽止不住地挣扎着小幅度把胸膛往前送，又因为顾及掌有主动权的年上的话而束手束脚，连回答都是断断续续的，伴着呻吟和气音。

太可爱了，目的达到的裴柱现决定不再逗她，一把将冰块扔下床，近乎虔诚地吻上了康涩琪光滑平坦的腹部。

痒意和酥麻被充分混合后直接送上大脑，年下不敢在黑暗中松开攀着恋人脖颈的手，不断躲闪地试图收缩小腹也只是徒劳。

“听话，把腿张开。”  
是哄着小朋友吃糖一样的温声细语。

犯罪是不可能停下来的，反正她的小熊软糖在床上诱人得不合法，明天也正好休假，自己干什么都不过分。

裴柱现毫不费力地用膝盖将康涩琪的双腿分开，只是对着大腿内侧的软肉轻轻啃咬，却并不再进一步。

“姐姐，我难受。”

康涩琪当然知道自己的漂亮姐姐是故意的，声线里带着模糊不清的暧昧，顺着年上的心意低声求饶。

“还在叫姐姐吗？”

她轻笑着询问，所有的动作都停止下来，裴柱现等着康涩琪给出答案，年下足够聪明，自然知道应该如何开口。

“柱现......给我......”

这个回答简直不能更完美，底裤被脱下扔在一旁，亲吻终于缓缓上移到了早已湿得不成样子的隐秘花园，裴柱现的齿尖轻轻咬住花蕾，再任由舌尖在入口处打转，偶尔微微探入当作对小熊崽听话的奖赏。

想要说出口的话到了唇边全部变成了难耐的呻吟，眼前依然是一片黑暗，敏感处传来的快感被无限放大。

唱片机传来的音乐和羞耻的水声纠缠在一起击打在鼓膜上，以往被看作不食人间烟火的漂亮姐姐正在讨好着自己。

天堂大概也不过如此。

康涩琪的声音逐渐染上了哭腔。

第一次到达顶峰后她软成了一滩液体，如同先前被丢弃后早已融化的冰块，只能大口大口地喘息着呼唤恋人的抚慰，仿佛搁浅的鲸鱼。

“还没有结束啊，涩琪。”

裴柱现并不打算放过她的年下，吻上去的时候嘴唇还带着咸腥，舌头互相纠缠着扫过康涩琪口腔里的每一处汲取空气，本就因为情欲而绯红的脸染上了红玫瑰一样更加吸引人去采摘的色彩。

看吧，康涩琪就是她心里所有罪恶的源头。

“弄湿它。”

指尖抵在康涩琪的嘴唇上，她语气不容质缓地命令。

康涩琪顺从地张开嘴把指节含进去，裴柱现模仿着抽插的动作故意挑逗她，和舌头玩起追逐的把戏。

手指离开年下的口腔覆上了肿胀充血的花蕾，似有似无地摩擦，康涩琪勾着裴柱现的脖子起身去吻她的耳垂，眼前的系带早就因为快感引起的生理盐水而带上了深色的水渍。

食指和中指抵上入口的时候年下的身体僵硬了一刹，裴柱现温柔地拥抱住了恋人在她身边耳语，试图缓解她的恐惧。

“不要害怕，涩琪。”

“疼就咬我的肩膀，留下痕迹没关系的。”

康涩琪觉得裴柱现的声线大概有着勾人心魄的魔力，果然慢慢地不再紧绷着身体。她乖乖地用下巴抵住漂亮姐姐的肩头，小鸡啄米一样地点头。

裴柱现被她的样子可爱到了，笑着去吻她脖颈处敏感的地方，两指缓慢地进入，撑开层层软肉向前推进。

康涩琪的声音因为痛楚陡然上升一个八度，虎牙嵌入裴柱现的肩膀处皮肤，又因为心疼自己的恋人收了许多力道。

眼前的遮蔽就是在这时被解除的，康涩琪终于看清楚了正在侵犯自己的漂亮姐姐，她的瞳孔里明明只映照着微弱的灯光，康涩琪却觉得里面有缓缓流转着的自己的整片银河。

手上的动作暂时停下，被因为疼痛而红了眼眶的小熊崽巴巴地望着让裴柱现觉得心里的柔软处塌陷下来，她怜惜地吻去恋人眼角的泪水，轻声询问自己在这场性事里是否太过粗鲁。

“没有，姐姐。”反倒是康涩琪又一次眯着眼人畜无害地对自己笑，主动吻了上来，“我很喜欢。”

裴柱现两指分开又并拢，从入口几近抽离后再一次没入，她耐着性子探索康涩琪身体深处的秘密，现在还不太清楚并不要紧，反正很快就会熟悉。

她的小熊软糖再一次在无边无尽的情欲里融化成可爱的形状，一开始不适的轻哼声尽数转变成了气音分明的呻吟，修长的双腿早已缠上了自己的腰，小腿挂在上面摇摇晃晃，裴柱现再一次起了坏心思。

体内指节的速度加快，康涩琪浑身颤抖，眼泪再次从眼角滑落，可是她什么都做不了，只能任由年上摆布，一句完整的话也说不出，在恋人耳边的呢喃中间夹着无数破碎的呜咽。

指腹划过某一处突起时康涩琪的呻吟骤然变了腔调，最后一丝秘密也被裴柱现攥在手心。她故意在每一次进入时对着那处刻意照顾，还恶趣味地曲起指节缓慢旋转着摩擦按压。

她观察着恋人的表情，好几次年下快要到达的时候又假装漫不经心地远离，康涩琪在源源不断的冲击下漂浮不定，却始终无法释放，只好哭喊着哀求。

“姐姐......不要......我不要了......”

康涩琪无意识地拼命摇头，眼底蒙着水光，眉毛连同眼角都一并耷拉下来，可怜得要命。

“乖。”

裴柱现摸摸她的头，用对待小动物的方式把她安抚下来，横冲直撞的频率却一点也没有减少，变本加厉地欺负起身下的人。

第二次被送上云端的时候康涩琪已经完全没有了力气，唯一能做的是拖长尾音抱紧了裴柱现，哼哼唧唧地接受恋人再次落在自己脸颊各处的浅吻。

“大坏蛋。”

康涩琪用暧昧的事后音抱怨着裴柱现对自己犯下的罪行，嘴角却不争气地上扬着暴露了内心真实的想法。

裴柱现才懒得去戳破这个口是心非的人，任命地捧起小熊软糖的脸又一次胡乱亲吻，深情而温柔。

床上因为水渍变成乱糟糟的一团，她也知道自己第一次就做得有些过火，起身去浴室为康涩琪在浴缸里放好温水，这一次绝对没有歪脑筋。

“腰好酸，我要亲一口姐姐才能起来。”

小熊崽歪着脑袋撒娇。

 

到底谁才是大坏蛋啊。

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“早上好，涩琪。”  
康涩琪不情愿地重新合上了眼睛，她是意识清醒了没错，可是冬天的早上太过于让人倦怠，就算家里的室温是适宜的26摄氏度，被窝还是率先动了手死死拽住她，消磨掉了在非工作日起床的动力。  
“现在不想起来吗？”  
她又被人隔着被子拍了屁股，于是努力地和眼皮打架，争取到了一丝视力。  
裴柱现正在她身边抱着个笔记本看文件，身上还穿着她的小熊T恤，果然是工作届的标杆。  
休息日的本质不过是不用去公司报道罢了，工作通常不少，今天隔壁裴组长都加班了，自己应该也免不了。  
康涩琪沮丧地不愿意面对现实，额头靠在恋人的腰侧蹭了两下，带着浓重的鼻音：“姐姐，我做好心理准备了，告诉我现在我的工作账号是不是已经收到了一大堆的狂轰滥炸。”  
“没有，你是不是睡糊涂了。你们组才结束一个项目，哪有加班的事。”有些痒，裴柱现顺手捏住康涩琪的鼻子，成功制止了小熊崽对自己胡作非为，“醒了就快起床。”  
“哦，好。”康涩琪挣扎着起身，脑袋刚离开枕头两厘米又栽下来，裴柱现拿这个要冬眠的小动物没办法，一把掀开了被子。  
于是康涩琪只好愤懑不平地翻身坐起来，洗漱完从浴室出来的时候厨房里已经传出了食物的味道。  
“过来吃早饭。”裴柱现手里还拿着铲子，迫不及待地在恋人唇上亲了一下，“顺便讨论一下未来发展事项。”  
“什么叫未来发展事项？”  
“你不要跟我同居吗？”裴柱现问得理所应当。

这件事显然没有什么拒绝的理由，于是两个人当天下午就很有效率地付诸了行动。康涩琪才入住公寓几个月，行李不多，全部搬到隔壁也不是什么难事。  
不过说实在的，同居生活好像比康涩琪想象地更美好，或者说，只要是裴柱现的话，什么都很好。  
她想着，嘴角忍不住翘起来，像一只温顺的家猫。

“夏天好像快要到了。”  
四月，康涩琪在和裴柱现的对话框里输入文字，按下了发送。  
“严重警告，工作时间不许开小差。”  
没过几秒就收到了回复，隔壁组正在开小差还主动自爆的组长在办公室还是那么铁壁。康涩琪听话地把手机放到一边，毕竟要认真工作才能准时下班。  
今天是演唱会日，去年收到的圣诞礼物终于到了兑现的这一天，这么想着不免工作情绪也高昂许多，看着堆积的文件也有了一扫而空的雄心壮志。

“很久没有看过演唱会了。”在等待开场的时间里她们有一搭没一搭地闲聊，裴柱现鼓捣着手里的荧光棒，“有点重回学生时代的感觉。”  
“是啊，以前看演唱会总是叫上胜完，今天倒是很不一样。”康涩琪一边在社交软件上编辑文字一边回答。  
“我可以看作这是你的日常告白吗？”裴柱现露出一个孩子气的得意表情。  
康涩琪没有回答她，只在灯光全部熄灭的时候偏过头笑了笑，牵住了裴柱现的手。  
开场按照常规地选用了鼓点分明的曲子，烟花爆开的时候裴柱现被早已准备好的康涩琪圈进怀里，眼尾处被留下一个吻作为安慰。  
动作只持续了那么短短几秒，康涩琪随即漫不经心地放开了她，把注意力投入到演出中。  
“喂，你不可以这么让人心动。”  
裴柱现很想这样在康涩琪耳边大喊。  
她看见明明暗暗的舞台光线在恋人的脸上跳跃着，视线重新转移回舞台上，和人群里的所有人一样被卷入这场狂欢中。  
这样的情况下时间流逝的速度几乎是不可察觉的，歌曲进行了一首又一首，很快就到了结束的时间。  
台上的乐队成员在全场“Encore”的呼声中重新出现，最后一曲却出人意料地选择了翻唱其他人的作品。  
Close To You  sung by Carpenters  
满天纸花在这时候喷撒而出，飞上半空倾泻下来，像是过去了有些时候的纽约冬日的大雪，洁白到让人心动。  
乐队主唱干净的声线把方才全场兴奋躁动的情绪压制下来，裴柱现知道这首歌，也跟着轻轻哼唱。  
康涩琪这时候突然转过身来带着盈盈的笑意盯着自己，嘴唇分分合合，声音被淹没在人群的合唱中。  
“姐姐，跟我拥抱吧。”  
裴柱现辨认出了她的口型。  
投入康涩琪的怀抱是一件在告白后再平淡无奇不过的事情，就像每一天一样，裴柱现习惯性地把下巴搁在恋人的锁骨上，两个人常用的衣服柔顺剂的味道充斥满鼻腔，她安心地收紧了手臂上的力道。  
那么短暂的一瞬间，她仿佛听见康涩琪的心跳和自己的一同融入音乐的节奏里。  
思绪突然穿回到第一次拥抱的那天，自己突然想要开一个半真半假的玩笑，那时候康涩琪顶着涨红的脸晕乎乎地不知所措，现在相比之下主动对自己张开双臂的样子倒是变了不少，她满足地在恋人怀里闭上了双眼。

“我记得天气预报说夜间有雨，现在应该看起来好像不会发生了，我们不仅没有开车来，甚至还没有伞。”退场的时候人流量大，不免拥挤，康涩琪走在后方小心翼翼地护着裴柱现，一个人絮絮叨叨地说着。  
可是她忘了她是墨菲定律资深受害者。  
突如其来的雨下得比天气预报里说的程度还要厉害不少，康涩琪抱歉地收了声，忧愁地望了一眼天空。  
“没关系。”手腕被裴柱现反握住，“我们跑吧。”  
“姐姐你确定吗？”康涩琪惊讶地瞪大了她的单眼皮，这句话怎么也不像是热爱打扫的裴柱现能说出来的。  
“当然，记得我们看的《时空恋旅人》吧，主角婚礼那天不也是倾盆大雨吗？”  
“沿着这条路一直跑会遇到一个电话亭，就到那里为止。”  
“现在，一起去淋雨吧，涩琪。”

“好棒。”  
场面太戏剧性了。  
话音刚落她们两个就立马冲了出去，十指相扣地大笑着，任由雨水扑面而来也毫不躲避，有些电影情节的意味。  
或者说，一起刻意淋雨这件事本来就是一件浪漫到只会在电影里面才发生的事情，裴柱现这个看似唐突的提议简直不能更符合康涩琪的取向了。  
电话亭比想象中的近上不少，康涩琪目测她们最多跑了那么200米，这个距离短到她们两个的头发只被淋湿了外面浅浅的一层。  
“回家要洗热水澡。”康涩琪反手关好电话亭的门，对着满脸兴奋的恋人嘱托。  
“嗯。”  
“要用新换的薄荷味沐浴露。”  
“嗯。”  
“现在叫车来接我们吗？”  
“嗯。”  
她摸出手机给司机打电话，在对方诧异的语气里反复描述了地址，好吧，奥林匹克体育场外电话亭这种地点确实很奇怪。  
“要大约等十分钟，我们现在干什么？”  
“不知道。”  
两个人挤在电话亭狭小的空间里喘着气，冰冷的雨水和炽热的体温分明是相反的两极，眼下却和谐共处，唇瓣不自觉地就粘在一起，这个时候拥抱和接吻再合适不过了。  
等得无聊，康涩琪哼起了演唱会的最后曲目，倒也应景。

“So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair    
 And put a starlight in your eyes so blue ”  
唱到这里的时候她顿了顿，抬起头透过不断被雨水冲刷着的电话亭玻璃看了一眼天空。  
作为亚洲人，裴柱现的眼睛当然不会是湛蓝的颜色，今夜的天气也实在和“好”字差了十万八千里，连月亮都迫于乌云而缩着头，不用说更加微弱易碎的星光。  
可是她感到所有的星星都从夜空中落下来投入她的怀抱，宇宙的所有秘密就潜藏在裴柱现的瞳孔伸出缓缓转动，由此产生巨大的引力牵引着自己不断向更深的爱意靠近。  
怎么会有如此想要停留的瞬间呢？  
康涩琪捧起恋人的脸和她对视，最后轻飘飘地上面落下一个吻。

“我爱你。”  
她说，像是自言自语，又像是誓言。

 

The End


End file.
